In The Demon's Hand
by Thomas Conner
Summary: In a time of peace the DigiDestined settle down and try to live normal lives. However, the peace they fought so long and hard to achieve...has been shattered. Old foes have returned and lurk in the shadows plotting to strike back! Can the DigiDestinied an
1. "Invasion"

  
Disclaimer: DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS and all related logos, names, and distinctive likeness thereof are the property of BANDAI and TOEI ANIMATION. Used under the licenses in North America by SABAN ENTERTAINMENT, BANDAI AMERICA, and FOX KIDS. The writer does not own Digimon, thus all character and names are used without permission.  
  
Author Notes: Remember that prologue at the end of the 02 finale, "Million Points of Light?" You do? Good, forget it. This is still set in the past where DigiDestined means being a DigiDestined. So place this somewhere between "A Million Points of Light" and "Diaboromon Strikes Back." (The fourth Digimon movie)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He sat. Waiting, planning, preparing for the time to which he would strike. As he pulled his cloak forward to cover his head, he propelled himself upward to hover over to the edge of his chamber room. He glanced out seeing what he would see every day, black water. The crushing waves smashing against the shore of the beach, the smell of death literally filled the air, and he smiled. The Dark Ocean was a wonderful place to gain power from darkness, but it was not his rightful place. The Demon Lord wanted more than this, and all he had to do was enact revenge on the ones responsible for trapping him here like a common viral.   
  
"The DigiDestined will soon pay." He slammed his fist into the railing of his window. It felt like so long ago when he was the most feared Digimon to ever set foot on either world. And he remembered how the DigiDestined trapped him in this Dark Ocean. It didn't bother him then, it doesn't bother him now. All of it, the attack by his corps, his appearance of earth, even getting trapped here; all part of his master plan.  
  
Below the cloaked figure under the ocean, the calm waters began to churn and move as a black figure made its raise up. Slowly, it lumbered in front of the window watching the cloaked figure.   
"Dragomon." The cloaked figure's eyes flared a dark blue as he crossed his wings over his body to cover his robe. "What do I owe the honor?"   
  
"Daemon," the massive dragon spoke softly, yet commanded to be heard. "We made an agreement. When does this plan come to fruit?"  
  
"Soon my colleague, soon." Daemon turned and moved backward into the chamber room.   
  
"You know what I want out of our agreement." Dragomon hissed slowly as he began to sink back into the depths of his domain.   
  
"Yes, yes. I know. The girl. And you will have here, be assured. And together we will divide the spoils of a shattered world." Daemon turned to face the window. Dragomon responded in a faint laugh as he vanished with in the ocean.   
  
"The fool." Daemon spread his wings outward and sat back on his throne. Back to his plotting, planning, and thoughts...  
  
________________  
Digimon: Digital Monsters  
In The Demon's Hand  
A Fan-Fic written by: Thomas Conner (TommyPR5@aol.com)  
Chapter One: "Invasion"   
________________  
  
"Wait up!" The boy yells trying to keep pace with his date.   
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya takes a step back as the child dashes by.   
  
"Sorry mister!" The boy waves and keeps running.   
  
Again, he said to himself with assurance, "I hate the city fair." Or more to the point, the Tokyo City Fair.   
  
"What was that Tai?" His best friend, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, walks up behind him.   
  
"Nothing, Matt. Just saying how much I love the fair!" Tai turns and manages to fake one of his famous smiles. Which he has been giving Matt lately, since Matt has been dating Sora Takenouchi, a friend to both for a while. He's never admitted he has feelings for her until recently, and he never noticed how she felt until he reflected on their relationship as friends. It was hard for him to see her with his arm wrapped around her, and her head on his shoulder. It was like he brushed her off right into Matt's arms. And it was like he lost two of his best friends. Sometimes, he's just too thick headed.  
  
Softening her voice and falling into a soft smile, Sora raises her head and looks him managing her famous, "Oh Tai..."   
  
Panting, Takeru 'T.K.' Taskaishi dashes up to the group. "There you guys are. I've been looking all over. It's hard trying to find you guys among all these people."   
  
Giggling and clinging to a stuffed bear, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya Tai's little sister, runs up. "You've found them T.K."   
  
"Having fun?" Tai asks stuffing his hands into his jacket pocket. Yet another couple, he was starting to feel like the fifth wheel.   
  
"Oh yeah." Kari places the teddy bear to her side. "We've road the bumper cars, the merry-go-round, the parachute drop, and the tunnel of --"  
  
Blushing, T.K. interrupts. "Hey, you guys want to go on the roller coaster?"   
  
"We were about to ride the Ferris Wheel." Sora says pulling away from Matt's body and taking him by the hand. "You guys want to come too?"   
  
"Sounds like a great idea." Kari smiles leaning on T.K.'s shoulder.   
  
"Tai?" Matt looks to his friend. "Tai? DigiWorld to Tai."  
  
"Uh? what?" Tai breaks off from his daydreaming and looks to the group.   
  
"How 'bout it, a go on the Ferris Wheel?" Matt smiles to him. He was really trying his best to reconnect with his best friend. Lately, he seems distant from the group.   
  
"Sure." Straighten his blue head band, Tai manages and another fake smile and the group makes their way into the crowd towards the Ferris Wheel. "T.K." Tai asks taking his arm. "Uh, where are the 'special guest'?"   
  
"They're in the rest areas. They're a little restless, so we gave them some food." T.K. nods to Tai talking in a whisper so only the two of them could hear. It is hard trying to conceal Digimon and lead a normal life, with them wanting to follow you everywhere and protect you. But the DigiDestined manages to do so, and have been doing so for quite some time now.   
  
*** *** ***  
Unknown to them, in the waters of the harbor near the fair, silent figures make they're way to the edge of the bay. The unseen armada sits in waiting for their signal.   
  
The white cat's purple trimmed ears perk up. Turning away from the group she glances around, as her the golden ring on her tail begins to glow. "What was that?"  
  
"What's wrong Gatomon?" Agumon, a large yellow lizard, asks from looking at his legs.   
  
"I heard something." She leans forward, arching her back in tension. Gabumon, a lizard like wolf, shakes his head at her. While Patamon, the flying mammal, yawns from his tree branch.   
  
"You're just hearing things. Relax." The pink bird, Biyomon, on a branch sperate from Patamon, yawns trying her best to stay awake.   
  
*** *** ***  
A purple haired girl, clings to the arm of a tall boy as they walk down the street; nearly squeezing the life from it. "Ken," Kyo 'Yolei' Inoue says blushing. "I'm glad you asked me out to see that movie."   
  
"Well, eh, I just thought that since you weren't doing anything and I was doing anything we might as well do nothing together." Kenneth Ichijoui nods to her.   
  
Yolei tries her best not the squeal like a pig, but she was happy to be out with him. She's always liked him, but didn't know if he feels the same way. When he called her out of the clear blue asking to see the new romance movie; she knew he must've felt the same feelings she had towards him. "Didn't you like the way the couple ended up together in the end?" She raises her head up to him.   
  
"Very well written, I must say." A distinguished voice said from behind them.   
  
"Oh, I love kiss scenes so much." A gruff voice followed.   
  
Turning, Ken looks to make sure Hawkmon and Wormmon's more or less 'features' are hidden well by the pullovers they are wearing. "Glad to hear you two enjoyed the movie as well."   
  
"Yeah, despite some popcorn getting stuck under me." Wormmon nods to Ken as he continues to slither along.  
  
The group walks on, as they are observe from above by a tall elongated figure covered in darkness. It begins moving from rooftop to rooftop trying to keep pace with them.   
  
*** *** ***  
"Thanks for agreeing to come over." Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya sits on the floor in front of the television set, holding a Playstation game controller in his hands.  
  
"Don't mention it, Davis." Cody Hida, sitting further back from the television, grips the controller to the game tightly. "Everyone just seems so busy lately."   
  
"Yeah, I know." Davis sighs trailing off.   
  
On the sofa behind them, Veemon and Armadillomonwatches the game play intensely. Each one cheering for their respective partner.   
  
"Oh, Davis, he just knocked off your head!" Veemon says in his lisp.   
  
"Way to go, Cody!" Armadillomon cheers.   
  
"Are you sure you haven't played this before?" Davis moans losing for the twentieth time.   
  
"Positive." Cody says looking blankly to the screen.   
  
"Look out Davis!" Veemon yells.   
  
"Do you mind, I am watching the screen!" Davis looks back to his partner, then back to the screen seeing his newest lost. "Man..."   
  
"Don't sit so close to the television set, Davis." A tall teenager girl walks in from one of the back rooms. Going into the kitchen she returns with can of cola. "It'll ruin your eyes."   
  
Turning, Davis sighs hard. "June, would go and mind your own business!"   
  
"I win again." Cody says softly.   
  
Growling in frustration, Davis stands throwing his controller on the floor. "I think this thing is fixed!"   
  
"Temper, temper baby bro." June laughs walking back to her room.   
  
From the Motomiya balcony, a set of glowing turquoise eyes watches the four from the dark. Laughing silent, he narrows his eyes. "The masters will be pleased."  
  
*** *** ***  
Yawning and leaning back at his desk chair, Koushiro Izumi, better known as Izzy, rubbed his eyes in an attempt to stay awake. For the pass few weeks he has been developing a software that will allow for visual monitoring in areas of the Digital World, without a DigiPort being open. Placing his head in his hand and looking to his bed to see the red bug, Tentomon, sleeping. He sighs and continues to type.  
  
"Thanks for letting me study here." A voice comes from across the room.   
  
"No problem Joe." Izzy doesn't bother to look back, he just continues his typing.   
  
Joe Kido leans heavily studying over a medical encyclopedia, adjusting his glasses. He had exams in the morning, it was almost as if the professor gave exams just to be giving them, but he didn't mind. "It is kind of hard studying with two brothers. They're always doing something to keep you from your work."   
  
A small white seal, sitting on Joe's shoulder, yawns rubbing his eyes. "Joe, when are you going to be done...?"  
  
"When I'm done reading this chapter, Gomamon. That okay with you Izzy?" Joe looks up, pushing his glasses back on his face.   
  
"Yeah sure." Izzy, being Izzy, is lost within his computer. Typing sequences faster than the human eye could keep track of. But his typing comes to a sudden stop as the sounds of a bell ringing pauses him. "An instant message? But I'm not on the Internet." Taking the mouse firmly in his hands, Izzy moves the cursor on the monitor to click 'Accept.'   
  
The instant message box springs open and a static image of young hooded man appears. "Izzy...!"   
  
"Gennai?" Izzy grimaces looking to the screen. Joe places his book down and rushes over to stand behind Izzy.   
  
"We...couldn't-hold...them...'ack." The messages coming in fragments over the static. "We...let...grow...power. 'Destined...must...stop... 'em now!"   
  
"Gennai, you're breaking up! Repeat!" Izzy types in the message and clicks sends. But it was already too late, the box finishes leaving the screen of Izzy's unfinished work.   
  
"What was that all about?" Gomamon asks sitting up on Joe's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Saving his work, Izzy pulls out a small folder from his desk cabinet. Reaching for his phone he dials in a number, placing the receiver to his ear. "Mrs. Kamiya? Hi, it's Izzy. May I speak with Tai, it's an emergency."   
  
*** *** ***   
Tai glanced upward, cupping his hand over his forehead. He could see a patch of blonde what he believed belonged to Matt. He opted to stay on the ground, just to get a few moments to himself. He frowned trying to keep track of the blonde hair; it was hard for him thinking on what Sora and Matt could be doing while alone...  
  
The underwater armada, made their way to the edge of the fair. Each of the five unseen bodies, coiled to a stop. "Now," one of the figures spoke in a hiss. "We strike!" With an explosion of power, each head made their way of the water. Sending shockwaves of water, crashing into the people standing by the edge of the stone wall that separated the land of the fair from the ocean.   
  
"What the..." Tai took a step to try and get a better look at the large sea serpents. "They look like...MegaSeadramon? Here, but how?"   
  
"Not good." Matt said look out of the Ferris Wheel to the massive dragons staring them down.   
  
The crowd was already in a panic. Everyone took to running and screaming trying their best to escape the dragons before they did anything. Back at the rest area, the partner Digimon had already made their move towards the Ferris Wheel.   
  
"Told you so." Gatomon said as she ran on all fours.   
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Biyomon said flying side-by-side with Patamon.   
  
"Come on guys, we have to get there before they attack!" Agumon motioned for them to run faster in pace with him.  
  
"DARKSTORM!" the dark in color MegaSeadramon opened their mouths gathering black bolts of electricity. The spirals of current slammed into the Ferris Wheel, startling its riders. They yell out and fire again, hitting the Wheel dead on. Slowly, the massive steel construct began to tip over. Screaming for their lives, the people trapped in the inside grabbed on to what they can in hope that it would protect them.   
  
"T.K.!" Kari yelled taking his hand.   
  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." T.K. grimaced squeezing her hand in his hand.   
  
Tai slowly started to back away from the wheel. "It's going to fall..." Right on top of him, he knew it but didn't say it out loud.  
  
"Not as long as I'm here!" Agumon yelled to Tai, being trailed by the other rookies.   
  
A model 01 Digivice shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy which shot out orange sparks until they formed into a large orange dinosaur. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into it's component pixels and changing into a spiraling data stream that flowed into the spinning orange lizard.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was merely a blur. Then, there was a flash of light, and he came to a stop, he was now the great dinosaur,   
"GREYMON!"  
  
The massive dinosaur raised his head, charging at full speed he grabbed hold of the Ferris Wheel. Pushing back he managed to stop it from tipping and rocking any further. The dragons, were not pleased, they hissed to the champion and began to gather energy at the tips of their jagged horns. "Who are they?" Greymon growled trying to keep hold of the Ferris Wheel.   
  
"Not like any Seadramon, I've ever seen before." Gabumon stretches his neck to get a good look at the five.   
  
"That's because they're WaruSeadramon." Gatomon slashed her claws together. "These fully evolve Digimon will hunt down any enemy and destroy them!"   
  
"We have to stop them! People's live, including our partners are in danger!" Biyomon took to the sky to give herself some space for her coming size.   
  
"Go for it guys!" Tai pointed to the dragons.   
  
A model 01 Digivice shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy before exploding into pixels and falling down to the two rookie Digimon.   
  
"Gabumon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and he came to a stop he was the legendary wolf,   
"GARURUMON!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to..." She spun faster, until she was merely a blur. Then, there was a flash of light, and she came to a stop she was the giant bird,   
"BIRDRAMON!"  
  
A white and green D-3 shot energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy which shot out white sparks until they formed into a tall angelic figure. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into its component pixels and changing into a data stream that flowed into the spinning Patamon.   
  
"Patamon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and when he came to a stop he was the holy angel,   
"ANGEMON!"   
  
Azulongmon's power surged from Kari's white and pink D-3 forming the symbol for the Crest of Light for just a moment. Before exploding, forming a stream of data that rocketed down into the spinning holy beast champion.   
  
"Gatomon digivolve to..." Her began to glow pink and white as her body grew and shifted into that of a human woman's. As a white glove covered her one hand, a lavender scarf wrapped around her right arm and attached to her left, forming a haloesque effect. Graceful feathered wings sprouted from her back. Various pieces of clothing then began attaching to her, finishing as she turned around and a helmet snapped down over her eyes. She stopped glowing, but she was no less awe inspiring for it.  
"ANGEWOMON!"  
  
(Moments later)  
  
"We've stopped..." Kari opened her eyes again and glanced around, feeling the small joints of movements. The mesh of steel cracked and yarn wanting to give way, but the stronger force of Greymon kept it from moving.   
  
"Wha...What stopped us?" T.K. dared not look out to the window the cart for fear of any sudden movements may start the fall again. Suddenly, a golden fist ripped through the door, peeling it back like the skin of a fruit. Then the tall angelic figured entered looking to the two of them.   
  
"Excuse me," Angemon lowered into the cart. "need a lift?"   
  
"Angemon! Where are the others?" T.K. glanced to his Digimon partner at his champion level.   
  
"Occupied." Angemon held on tightly to them. "Hold on." Slowly, he fell back first out of the cart in a nose dive. Spreading his wings quickly, he does a low descent with T.K.'s and Kari's legs stretched toward the ground.   
  
"The civilians are all safe." Angewomon zoomed pass holding onto Matt and Sora.   
  
"Greymon," Angemon placed the two on the ground and turned. "We can join the battle now."  
  
"Good..." Greymon said in his growling voice. "My arms where getting tired." Ripping the Ferris Wheel from its foundation, the dinosaur lifted it half way above his face tossing into the water.   
  
Garurumon had long since been in the water battling a WaruSeadramon; to little good. The dragon dodged each of his attacks and was able to manage a coil around the wolf, crushing him under his armor.   
  
"Garurumon!" Matt yelled gripping his Digivice as if it were going to save his partner's life. "Don't give up!"   
  
"Where did they come from?" Sora asked observing Birdramon swoop from above, ranking at the eyes of a sea serpent. Only to watch her partner get blasted and sent crashing into the ground.  
  
"I don't know." Tai grimaced watching Greymon being lifted off the ground and tossed around like a rag doll. "And something tells me we won't like the answer."   
  
"HAND OF FATE!" Angemon shouted as he fired the golden beam into the mouth of a Seadramon, its body exploding into a hurricane of pixels.   
  
"EVIL ICICLE!" A dark armored serpent exploded from the waters, coating Angemon in thick sheets of ice.   
  
"Angemon!" T.K. yelled, the angel slamming into the water and sinking.   
  
"Oh no!" Angewomon flapped her wings backward, preparing to dive in and retrieve him when the same WaruSeadramon caught her in his grasp. Coiling around her in midair, he slowly began to crush her insides.   
  
"Angewomon!" Kari screamed in horror.   
  
"We're losing in a bad way." Matt closed in eyes, searching his mind for a plan.   
  
"We...we have to do something." Sora yelled watching as Birdramon was also being taken under water, but the massive bird fought her way free.  
  
Tai remained silent gripping his Digivice in his hand. He said he wanted a change of pace, but this was not what he had in mind.   
  
*** *** ***   
  
"I cried when the father died." Wormmon said to Hawkmon as he slithered along across the sidewalk.   
  
"That was a touching scene." Hawkmon commented, glancing to the all but empty streets. "Aye Ken?" Hawkmon asked receiving no answer.  
  
Ken knew he was going completely out of his way to take Yolei home, but he wanted to. He glanced to her, she had her head rested neatly on his shoulder. If it wasn't their walking, you'd think she was sleep and in some type of dream. Ken smiles, but his expression hardens into an intense.   
  
Walking right into his leg, Wormmon grunted. "What did you stop for Ken?"   
  
Awaking from her daydream, Yolei stepped aside and looked to his face. Seeing the look on Ken's face, her mouth fell open in concern.  
  
"I...I felt something." Ken turned his head upward, scanning rooftop-to-rooftop. "I know you're there! Show yourself!" He yelled to the rooftops.  
  
"Ken..." Yolei started placing her hand to his arm. She had known the ordeals the 'Powers of Darkness' had put Ken through. At one point, nearly driving him insane. But she had no clue it was to a point of paranoia.   
  
"I said face me!" Ken yelled to the rooftops again.   
  
"Ken," She said again in a soft voice. "No one's there."  
  
Ignoring Yolei, Ken yelled once more to the air. "Bring yourself from the shadows!"  
  
In a blur of movement, an angelic beast leapt down from the roof top. It landed leaving a small carter, positioning its self in front of Ken and Yolei. Coiling upward he towered above them. "You have a sixth sense about us, former Emperor." His voice was at a determined tone.   
  
In response, Wormmon and Hawkmon positioned themselves between the beast and their human partners.   
  
"Who are you?" Yolei questioned taking a step back, she could not believe that Ken actually sensed the creature.   
  
The beast turned, keeping his glaze to the ground. He would have blinked had it not been for the metal straps over his head covering his eyes. "I am Gargoylemon, a Demon Beast Digimon. My demonic powers are sealed away by the holy belts I wear. I strike, using my 'Freezing Wing' attack!"   
  
"What business do you want with us!?" Ken placed Yolei behind him protectively.   
  
"Simple." Gargoylemon raised his head. "TO KILL YOU!" His body responded for his threat as he lunged forward to the two DigiDestined.   
  
"Not on my watch, buddy!" Wormmon scoffed at the angelic demon.   
  
A black and gray D-3 shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy which shot out purple sparks until they formed into a humanoid insect. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into its component pixels and changing into a data stream that flowed into the spinning Wormmon.   
  
"Wormmon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and when he came to a stop he was the humanoid insect,   
"STINGMON!"   
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolei raised her D-Terminal.   
  
"Ready!" Hawkmon nodded to his human partner.  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" called out Yolei. Her D-Terminal shot a green beam forward from it's antennae as a grid-like egg appeared on it's screen. The beam intercepted her D-3, and the DigiEgg of Sincerity materialized from the Digivice.  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to..." Hawkmon and the DigiEgg of Sincerity spun amid a spiraling pattern of Digicode and English. Behind both, the Crest of Sincerity spun silently. Hawkmon and his armor egg slowly came together, and rings of leaves surrounded both. There came of flashes Palmon, Togemon, and Lillymon before the change occurred. His limbs sprang out, holding deadly shurikens. His body sprang about before coming together in a slinky motion.  
"SHURIMON! The Samurai of Sincerity!"   
  
Gargoylemon stopped in his place looking to the champion and armor Digimon. "Will then. Looks like we go old school."  
  
Falling back into a defensive pose and spreading his wings, "Looks like." Stingmon readied for the first attack.   
  
"Bring it on." Gargoylemon fell down on all fours.   
  
"Consider it brung." Shurimon raised one of his shuriken hands.   
  
*** *** ***   
  
"I win again." Cody said dryly. "Davis, may we please play something else."  
  
Steaming literally coming from his ears Davis turned to Cody, his eyes blood shot red. "NO! Not until I win!"   
  
"Oh, all right." Cody moaned. He was bored and wanted to play something else, but he didn't want to =let= Davis win and hear his gloating.   
  
"Cody sure is good at that video game." Armadillomon smiled to Veemon, who still cheering Davis on for a victory.  
  
"Yeah." Veemon coughed, his voice sore. "Go Dav -- all forget it." He pouted and leaned back on the sofa.   
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Veemon!" Davis turned to his Digimon, losing yet another game. "Grr...ALL RIGHT! I GIVE!" He threw the controlled down and soaked. Turning to face the sliding doors, Davis looked out to the balcony and tapped Cody on the shoulder lightly.  
  
"What Davis?" Cody asked not turning away from the television set.   
  
"How high up on the building are we?" He asked, seemingly the question coming out of nowhere.   
  
"Why would you asked a..." Cody turned to face them, then looked to what had turned Davis pale white. Moving figures outside of the balcony.   
  
Swallowing and catching his breath again, Cody finally spoke "Robbers?"   
  
"This high-up?" Veemon asked looking to the moving figures, of the course the figures could not see Armadillomon or him because they were on the opposite end of the wall.  
  
"And they can see you and all the lights are on." Armadillomon added. "What robber would be that dumb?"   
  
All questions were answered when one of the figures phased through the glass door and floated before them. "Don't call us dumb! We prefer the term 'mental challenged.'" He nodded hard in assurance.   
  
"Bakemon!" Davis gasped standing sharply with Cody.   
  
"That's right!" The Bakemon that entered spoke. "We may be empty headed. But, beware of the demonic hand that suddenly shoots out from beneath this ragged cloth."  
  
"You guys! Armor Digivolve!" Davis looked to the two rookies, as he pulled out his D-Terminal.   
  
"And fast!" Cody added as more Bakemon started to phase into the room from the balcony.  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" called out Davis. His D-Terminal shot an orange beam forward from it's antennae as a grid-like egg appeared on its screen. The beam intercepted his D-3, and the DigiEgg of Courage materialized from the Digivice.   
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to..." Veemon and the DigiEgg of Courage spun amid a spiraling pattern of Digicode and English. Behind both, the Crest of Courage spun silently glowing ominously. Veemon and his armor egg slowly came together, and flames enveloped both. There came flashes of Agumon, Greymon, MetalGreymon, and WarGreymon as the flames grew higher, changing him. Metal claws formed on his armored hands, and a deadly blade horn extended from his mask. Charging in a fiery aura, he was now the Dragon Man,   
"FLAMEDRAMON! The Fire of Courage!"   
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" called out Cody. His D-Terminal shot a purple beam  
forward from it's antennae as a grid-like egg appeared on its screen. The beam intercepted his D-3, and the DigiEgg of Knowledge materialized from the Digivice.   
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to..." Armadillomon and the DigiEgg of Knowledge spun amid a spiraling pattern of Digicode and English. Behind both, the Crest of Knowledge spun silently. Armadillomon and his armor egg slowly came together, and a series of golden rock rings enveloped both. Behind him came flashes of Tentomon, Kabuterimon, and MegaKabuterimon as the rocks formed a shell, changing his form. Drill bits exploded from both his arms and finally his face. As he broke free of the rest of the gold shell, he was now,   
"DIGMON! The Drill of Knowledge!"   
  
Flamedramon glowed beginning to ignite his aura. "FIRE ROC-"  
  
"Flamedramon!" Cody yelled stopping him. "Don't ignite, you'll cause a fire in the building!"   
  
Sweatdropping, Flamedramon rubbed the back of his head with a clawed hand. "Well, looks like I need another attack plan."   
  
"It is a little crowded in here... Let's get some room!" Digmon yelled charging to the Bakemon, forcing them through the sliding glass doors. Sending himself, and the Bakemon, hurling towards the ground to the streets below.   
  
"That's one way to free up some breathing room." Before Flamedramon could move, a long chained shattered the remaining glass of the sliding doors and wrapped around his neck. A Grim Reaper figure entered, carrying a long golden scythe.   
  
"Well, well, well." The ghost smiled his eyes beginning to shine in their full turquoise. "What do we have here? A small fraction of the DigiDestined? Pity."   
  
"We're more than enough for you!" Davis yelled, adjusting the white trimmed goggles atop his head.   
  
"I would not be sure." The ghost laughed, dragging Flamedramon around. The Dragon Man wanted to attack, but knew he couldn't risk it. His fire-based attacks would send the building a blaze in a minute.   
  
"What was that noise?" June asked herself as she left her room, moving towards the front. "What's going...what the...!?" She yelled falling back in the door way pointing to the ghost.   
  
Tightening his grip around Flamedramon's neck, the ghost turned. His eyes curling into an oval shape; signaling he was smiling under his cloak. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Phantomon, a ghost Digimon. I am Digital World's god of the dead, I take your soul to another dimension. But you don't want to be around me when I swing my..." Swinging Flamedramon behind him, Phantomon drew his weapon and went straight out for June. "SHADOW SCYTHE!"  
  
Screaming and crying, she managed to duck and roll her head before the weapon connected. "Get-A-Way-From-Me!" She screamed, thinking in the back of her mind 'Not another one!'   
  
*** *** ***   
In frustration Izzy, throws his phone down into the base and groans. "Nobody's answering their phones!"   
  
"Izzy..." Tentomon taps his shoulder.  
  
"Not now..." Izzy pushes Tentomon's talon off his back. "Where could they all be?"  
  
"Izzy." Tentomon taps him again.  
  
"What is it?" Izzy turns and looks to the insect Digimon.  
  
"I hate to interrupt your mood-fest, but if you're looking for the others..." Tentomon aims his talon upward, pointing to the television set holding both Joe and Gomamon captive.   
  
"This late breaking news shows that once again our world is being invaded by these strange creatures." A reporter with the goings of a battle behind her state. "Just moments ago, the Tokyo City Fair was brought to a stop as sea dragons appeared off the bay area and attacked. Reports are coming from all over that other monsters have appeared citywide. Experts..." Her report is cut short by the television set going dead, along with the rest of the power in the house.   
  
"What was that?" Joe looks around trying to place everyone in the room.   
  
"I don't know." Izzy sits completely inert at his computer desk.   
  
"Something tells me, we're not going to like what comes next..." Gomamon grimaces trying to cut the blanket of black.   
  
"I already don't like it!" Tentomon whines. "Where's my night-light...?"  
  
Then came the foreboding laughter.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Will the Destined defeat these Digimon? Will they discover who's behind this latest invasion of earth? What are Daemon's plans? What is this deal he struck with Dragomon, the mysterious under water master? Find out on the next, Digimon: Digital Monsters!   



	2. "Struggle for Victory"

Disclaimer: DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS and all related logos, names, and distinctive likeness thereof are the property of BANDAI and TOEI ANIMATION. Used under the licenses in North America by SABAN ENTERTAINMENT, BANDAI AMERICA, and FOX KIDS. The writer does not own Digimon, thus all character and names are used without permission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"   
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!"   
  
Kabuterimon attacked from above with a dazzling array of electrical energy; as Ikkakumon ran atop the rooftops shooting off a shower of missiles from his horn. The purple floating head easily avoided both attacks. Flying at full speed he rammed into Kabuterimon's chest, nearly crushing it in. Falling out of the sky like a rock, the humanoid beetle slammed into the ground below the rooftops leaving a huge crater.  
  
"Kabuterimon!" Izzy yelled from the balcony. It's amazing how a night can change, it started with Joe over his house studying and just working on a computer program. Things began to go downhill when Gennai tried to contact Izzy about a matter of grave importance. Unfortunately, the message came through in static. In a failed attempt to rally the DigiDestined, this purple head cut off all power to his apartment building and started to attack it from the outside. Naturally, Izzy and Joe had Tentomon and Gomamon evolve to combat the foe; to what little good it was doing.   
  
"This guy is one tough cookie to crumble." Ikkakumon leapt backward as the attacker lowered to the rooftop to face him. "Who are you?"   
  
The head with arms swung his sword, spreading the already demonic grin on his face wider. He laughed loudly to the beaten champion. "I am Tekkamon, a Machine Digimon! My Slicing Electric Sword has an amazingly sharp edge, enabling it to cut even chrome digizoid!"   
  
"Don't give in!" Joe yelled. "We still have a fighting chance!"   
  
Izzy scowled lost in his thoughts. Tai did tell him that they were going to the fair, and as stated by the news there was a Digimon attack there. As well, there were attacks citywide. Widening his eyes, Izzy turned to Joe. "This is some sort of pull to keep the DigiDestined occupied!"   
  
________________  
Digimon: Digital Monsters  
In The Demon's Hand  
A Fan-Fic written by: Thomas Conner (TommyPR5@aol.com)  
Chapter Two: "Struggle for Victory"   
________________  
  
"DOUBLE STAR!" Extending both of his shuriken hands, Shurimon launched an attack to the flying Gargoylemon. Missing completely, his throwing stars are embedded into the side of a building. Springing his slinky like legs, Shurimon hurled himself to reconnect with his hands.   
  
Doubling back, Gargoylemon charged the ninja at full speed, his white wings glowing an eerie stone gray. "FREEZING WING!" Yelling out his attack call, a perfect stone copy of his wings separated from his body. Slamming into Shurimon, sending him flying back off the rooftop leaving a pulled crater.   
  
"Shurimon!" Yolei called out in horror watching him slam into the ground.   
  
Stingmon blocked, dodged, and counter attacked the advances of Gargoylemon's perfect body double. Perfect except that he was solid black stone; the effects of Gargoylemon's Black Statue attack. Leaping back as the statue missed another punch, Stingmon allowed his chest blades to spring upward as a pink energy blade formed from his arm gauntlet.   
  
"SPIKING STRIKE!" With lightning speed, Stingmon rammed the blade into the forehead of the statue. In suit, the head crumbled apart as the body gave out and fell to its knees. Reaching out to the devil insect with its last ounce of life, it exploded into a burst of pixels. "One down, one more to go." Stingmon buzzed as he glanced upward.   
  
"My sentiments exactly!" Gargoylemon growled as he appeared from nowhere, slamming full force into Stingmon. The force of the impact sending both of them crashing through the walls of a building.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
The four remaining WaruSeadramon were proving more than a match for the now standing alone, Greymon. They had the advantage in numbers, speed, and they were in their element; the water.   
  
"I'm worried." T.K. scowled searching the water. "Angemon and Garurumon haven't surfaced..."   
  
"You don't think..." Sora turned to Matt, to find the same intense facial expression on T.K.'s face.   
  
"No." Matt replied in a cold tone.   
  
Coiling together, the WaruSeadramon aimed their jagged head blades to the orange dinosaur. "DARK BLADE!" Yelling out in unison, blade-like energy projectiles slammed into Greymon forcing him down again.   
  
Angewomon fought intensely to break the grip of the Seadramon that held her, but he was not able to let this prey go easily. "Un...hand...me!" She moaned trying to catch her breath between the crushing strength of the serpent.   
  
Birdramon slowly rolled over on her back, trying her best to get back up and into the air. She had to join the fight again, she couldn't just lay there and do nothing. She knew she couldn't let Greymon fight alone. Her efforts, however, were in vain as she glowed and shrunk down into a pink bird.   
  
"Biyomon, oh no!" Sora called rushing over to her partner.   
  
"I'm...starting to...lose it..." Greymon snarled in pain as he forced himself up from the last attack. The WaruSeadramon all smiled, seeing how weaken he was. They knew a few more attacks and they would have their meal.   
  
Looking to his fist then up to the battle, Tai held out his Digivice and yelled out. "Greymon! Digivolve!"  
  
From Tai's 01 Digivice, Azulongmon's power surged forming the symbol for the Crest of Courage for just a moment. Then it exploded forming into a stream of data that rocketed down into the spinning orange dinosaur.  
  
"Greymon digivolve to..." He thrust his arm forward. It glowed and shifted into a robotic appendage with a deadly looking claw. He roared, and a metallic face-mask replaced his natural head armor. His horn transmuted into chromedigizoid. He grew far larger than before, his chest and tail growing metallic parts, as purple wings appeared in a flash of light. He looked around, roaring with his new power. The dinosaur had become the cyborg,   
"METALGREYMON!"  
  
"What, thisss cannot be!" A WaruSeadramon hissed out in shock. "We were told only to worry about the angel." He continued looking to the Angewomon in his grip.   
  
"What!?" Matt yelled out in astonishment.   
  
"They can talk?" Tai blinked.   
  
"Or courssse we can talk!" The ultimate went on. "Do you take ussss for mindlesss foolsss?"   
  
"Educated or brainless, they'll still feel the power of my..." Standing upward MetalGreymon dug his large foot claws into the ground. "GIGA BLASTER!" His chest opened up revealing that it contained two shark-shaped missiles. At his command, like bullets, the missiles flew from his chest and slammed into the face of a WaruSeadramon. The impact causing an explosion, cracking the serpent's armor and causing the explosion of his body.  
  
"Way to go MetalGreymon!" T.K. smiled, liking how the odds were now tipping. Then he looked sadly back to the water. "Come on Angemon...I don't want to lose you again..."  
  
*** *** ***   
"Come here my pretty!" Phantomon laughed chasing June down the building steps, pulling Flamedramon along with his chain. Closely behind, ran Davis and Cody trying their best to keep step with the flying ghost. As soon as June made to the front yard away from the building, Flamedramon smiled.   
  
"All right ghost boy, PAYBACK!" The Dragon Man grabbed the chain with his clawed hand, snapping it in two. The suddenly weight being relieved from him, and his momentum, sent the ghost crashing into the ground. Taking to the skies to tower above his opponent, Flamedramon ignited in an aura of fire.   
  
"I'm going to check on Digmon!" Cody called to Davis as he continued to run to the other side of the building. He thought he was just coming over Davis' house to play video games. In wildest imagination he would've never thought Bakemon would attack. And in a foolhardy move, after armor digivolving, Digmon leapt off the building taking the Bakemon with him! Cody hoped with all his heart that his Digimon partner was fine. When Cody turned the corner, he got his answer.   
  
"Shoe ghost! Don't bother me!" Digmon yelled, swatting the Bakemon away from him like flies. "GOLD RUSH!" The armored insect yelled. His drill-bits firing from his body, ripping through the ghost deleting all but two upon contact.   
  
"ZOMBIE CLAW!" The remaining two revealed two large grossest, diseased hands from their cloths and launched both at Digmon. Balling into the fists, both hands deliver devesting punch combs until the armor Digimon fell onto his back.  
  
"I got that shrinking feeling..." Digmon coughed before dearmoring into Armadillomon, a purple beam shooting back into Cody's D-Terminal.   
  
"We got him now!" A Bakemon laughed.   
  
"Oh no!" Cody stopped dead in his tracks, raising his white and orange D-3. "Armadillomon, DIGIVOLVE!"   
  
A white and orange D-3 shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy which shot out golden sparks until they formed into an armored creature with spikes. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into its component pixels and changing into a data stream that flowed into the spinning golden-colored rookie.   
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and when he came to a stop he was the armored dragon,   
"ANKYLOMON!"   
  
"We're screwed." The other Bakemon stopped as Ankylomon stood, turning back to swing his...  
  
"TAIL HAMMER!" Hitting the advancing Bakemon at full strength with his spiked tail mace, Ankylomon batted him away into the side of the building. Sliding down the side of the building the ghost moaned in pain before deleting in an explosion of color.   
  
"Can't we talk this out?" The remaining Bakemon hovered backward as Ankylomon towered over him.   
  
Ankylomon frowned before turning away slightly, then turning back at full speed striking the ghost with his heavy hand. Fighting in vain, Bakemon is forced under Ankylomon's heel crushed instantly by the pressure.   
  
Cody blinked in horror. "Ankylomon...was that --"  
  
"Cody," the four-legged dragon turned to face his partner. "I had to, otherwise they would've done the same to you and me. I had no choice, your life as well as the people of this building were in danger. As much as I disliked it, I had to destroy them."   
  
"I guess...your right." Cody looked down to the ground.   
  
"Flamedramon," Davis called out. "Behind you!"  
  
"What?" The Dragon Man turned as Phantomon materialized behind him swinging his scythe. Their battle had already turned into a life-or-death aerial fight.   
  
"Prepare to taste cold blade!" Phantomon laughed, charging at Flamedramon.  
  
"Prepare to taste hot flames! FIRE ROCKET!" Igniting in a dazzling effect of fire, Flamedramon slammed into Phantomon full charge. The ghost choked a few times before hitting the ground in a mesh of fiery cloth.   
  
"Way to go, Flamedramon!" Davis gave the thumbs up as the Dragon Man landed, watching his opponent go up in smoke.   
  
"What...what was that all about?" June stammered as they left her hiding place behind a tree.   
  
"I don't know, but we have to find out." Cody said as Ankylomon carried him on his back to the group.   
  
In a bath of orange light, Flamedramon dearmored into Veemon as an orange energy beam shot back into Davis' D-Terminal. "I say we find the others, and see if they've had the same thing happen."  
  
"Agreed." Ankylomon nodded.  
  
"I'm going to need a ride, so... DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" called out Davis. His D-Terminal shot a blue beam forward from it's antennae as a grid-like egg appeared on its screen. The beam intercepted his D-3, and the DigiEgg of Friendship materialized.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to..." Veemon and the DigiEgg of Friendship spun amid a spiraling pattern of DigiCode and English. Behind both, the Crest of Friendship spun silently. Veemon and his armor egg slowly came together, and electricity enveloped both. There came flashes of Gabumon, Garurumon, WereGarurumon, and MetalGarurumon before the electricity changed him. Black, jagged spikes protruded from his back, he went from bipedal to four legged, and a black mask with a white and yellow jagged spike appeared on his head. Crackling with energy he had completed his transformation into the four-legged dragon,   
"RAIDRAMON! The Storm of Friendship!"   
  
Mounting up on Raidramon's back, Davis waved to June. "Get back inside and wait for Mom and Dad to come back home. And lock the doors."   
  
June nodded in silent agreement as Raidramon broke out into a run on all fours, followed by the massive Ankylomon. "Be careful, baby bro..."   
  
*** *** ***   
  
"KABUTERIMON!" Izzy yelled once more, this time the yell getting a movement. Izzy could clearly see his Digimon partner on the ground form the window of his apartment. "Get up!" He yelled out. "Ikkakumon needs your help!" Slowly, the beetle fought his way to stand.   
  
"Did anyone get the license number of that ground..." Kabuterimon put a hand to his head and the others to his ribcage. Flapping his wings, the humanoid beetle flew upward to join Ikkakumon in his battle on the rooftop.   
  
Tekkamon hovered above Ikkakumon laughing. "Time to put the doggie to sleep!" He raised his sword charging full speed at the weaken walrus.   
  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Buzzing from up the buildings, Kabuterimon managed to get behind Tekkamon hitting him force with his electric based attack. The floating head turned in rage, raising his sword to the air.   
  
Attempting again, Kabuterimon fired another ball of electrical energy. But the ultimate countered using his, "SLICING ELECTRIC SWORD!" to cut the energy attack clear in half. Ramming into Kabuterimon's chest, Tekkamon stabbed in the arm with his sword and tossed him down to the roof with the aquatic Digimon. Hitting the rooftop, Kabuterimon grabbed his bleeding arm with his other three arms. "He's too powerful for our champion forms..."  
  
"They won't win like this." Joe looked to Izzy, then to the weaken Ikkakumon on the rooftop. "Get up, Ikkakumon!"   
  
"Joe..." The walrus moaned trying to get up again.  
  
Tekkamon laughed charged for Kabuterimon sword first. "You get it first!"   
  
"Kabuterimon!" Izzy yelled his name again, raising his Digivice. "Digivolve!"   
  
From Izzy's 01 Digivice, Azulongmon's power surged forming the Crest of Knowledge for just a moment. Before exploding into a stream of data that rocketed down into the spinning beetle.   
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to..." Energy bolts struck Kabuterimon, and surged over his   
body. The first surge struck his head, transforming it into a heavily armored red mass with a forked, ax-like horn. Next came his wings, which glowed and curved down before transforming into a supremely hard red shell with a green circle near the top. The red armoring continued down his arms and legs. One pair of arms shortened slightly in the process, but his body made up for it by bulking up and expanding in mass and size. He stopped glowing and swung his four arms, the power continuing to surge within him.  
"MEGAKABUTERIMON!"  
  
The smaller Ultimate, bounced off the red beetle's shell upon impact. "What? You still have the ability to digivolve to ultimate!"   
  
"Surprised?" MegaKabuterimon opened his elongated mouth, revealing his rows of teeth. Gathering energy in his horn, the beetle took to the air and rammed into the purple head at full strength. "HORN BUSTER!" This time, stronger electrical currents were sent through Tekkamon's body and he exploded in a ball of light.   
  
Letting out a sigh of relief, Izzy turned to Joe. "We have to get to the others."   
  
"Agreed." Joe nodded as Ikkakumon was able to stand again. "But what would want to pull our attentions?"   
  
"Something tells me we're going to find out at the Tokyo City Fair." Izzy scowled looking out to the direction of the fair. "And why was he shocked to learn we 'still' can digivolve to Ultimate..."  
  
*** *** ***   
  
Rubbing his head, Stingmon sat up and looked around. He saw an empty indoor parking lot with tall pillar connecting up, signaling he was underground. A distinct sound caught his ear, the sound of metal meeting stone. His vision coming back into focus, he saw Shurimon locked in battle with Gargoylemon. He tried to stand, but stopped when he found two of his wings on the ground in front of him. Looking to his back he did indeed see two wings were missing. Placing a hand to the shoulder with the missing wings, Stingmon slowly stood.   
  
Reaching for the shuriken on his back, Shurimon tried again for his "DOUBLE STAR!" attack. This time managing to score a hit in stabbing the angelic-like demon. Roaring, Gargoylemon backhanded Shurimon, sending the mutant Digimon crashing into a wall. Flying low to the ground, Gargoylemon rammed into Shurimon forcing him into the wall.   
  
"Now you meet your MAKER!" Gargoylemon elbowed the ninja again, this time creating a cracks against the wall under him. With the speed of lightning, Stingmon appeared behind Gargoylemon, rasing his bladed gantlet to his head. "SPIKING STRIKE!" Forcing the blade right in the middle of the back of his head, deleting him in a puff of white pixels.   
  
"Thank you, Stingmon..." Shurimon moaned holding his side.   
  
"Anytime..." Stingmon panted. In two flashes of white light, the champion and armor Digimon, became their rookie forms of Wormmon and Hawkmon.   
  
"Ken," Yolei yelled as he peered into the hole Stingmon and Gargoylemon caused. "They're okay!" Leaping down from street level and running across the parking lot, Yolei scooped both rookies into her arms. Hugging them tightly, she laughed in relief. "You guys are okay."   
  
"It'll take more than that to beat us." Wormmon laughed, nearly melting into the comfort of the hug.   
  
"I must concur." Hawkman nodded as Yolei squeezed him extra tight.   
  
"Yolei!" Ken yelled into the hole. "We have visitors."   
  
"You guys saw a movie without me?" A faint, familiar voice said behind Ken.   
  
"Uh?" Yolei blinked sweatdropping, looking into the direction of the hole in the wall.   
  
"Sorry, Davis. I didn't know you wanted to see that movie." Ken said, rubbing the back of his head.   
  
"What's going on?" Yolei asked as soon as she made it to the hole in the wall, carrying the two rookies.   
  
"You won't believe it, Yolei!" Davis turned to her. "We were attacked by...why do they look so worn out?" He paused after seeing the panting rookies.   
  
"I think we all better start from the beginning." Cody spoke low as he walked over to the group.   
  
*** *** ***   
MetalGreymon gripped his smothering chest, as he glanced back up to the WaruSeadramon again charging electricity from their jagged blades.   
  
"He can't take much more!" Sora said directed towards Tai, as she held on to a weaken Biyomon.   
  
"Hang in there, MetalGreymon." Tai spoke low, gripping his Digivice.   
  
"Angewomon! Hang on!" Kari shouted.   
  
"K-K-Kari?" Angewomon moaned trying to fight the death sleep that came with WaruSeadramon's grip. "Kari!" Angewomon hands, which were trapped in the grip as well, started to glow pink. The sea dragon hissed loudly in pain as the energy started to melt away his armoring. Dropping the angel into the water, he hissed loudly again looking at the water. "Did I kill her?"  
  
"HOWLING BLASTER!"   
  
In a flash of fur, Garurumon exploded from waters firing blasts of cold-hot, blue fire from his mouth; nailing the WaruSeadramon in the eyes.   
  
"The wolf?" He serpent hissed shutting eyes. "Thiss can't be!"   
  
"Garurumon!" Matt said out in belief, trying to hold back a mixture of laughter and tears.   
  
The giant wolf landed on the ground, arcing his back. "Who else wants some?"  
  
Holding the unconscious Angewomon in his hands, Angemon slowly ascended from the water to the surface. Water cascading off his wings in a rainbow-sque effect, his mouth turned into a serious frown.  
  
"Angemon!" T.K. yelled.   
  
"Angewomon!" Kari laughed waving.   
  
"They're both alive." T.K. laughed. "I don't believe it!"  
  
After hovering to the two and laying Angewomon down on the ground, Angemon turned to his human partner. "You should never give up hope, T.K."  
  
Azulongmon's power surged from T.K.'s white and green D-3 forming the symbol for the Crest of Hope for just a moment. Before exploding forming a stream of data that rocketed down into the spinning angelic champion.   
  
"Angemon digivolve to..." Feathers flew from his six wings as he was encased in a sphere of light. Eight new wings were formed and spread as the energy started to fade away. His feet were encased in metal boots as golden ribbons, written with DigiCode up and down, wrapped around his body. Extending his newly armored right arm, a purple beam shield was formed over it. Holding left hand into the air a purple energy sword ignited from a holster resting on his wrist. As the Crest of Hope glowed on his forehead, a purple visor formed from a pass atop his head and stopped at above his mouth. Slashing his sword, he was now the angel of vengeance,   
"MAGNAANGEMON!"   
  
"...No...thiss can't be!" One of the WaruSeadramon turned his attack away from MetalGreymon to the glowing Angel.   
  
"Save your breath for your final prayer, evil one. Now comes the hour of your damnation." MagnaAngemon took the skies to hover above them. "For I am the Angel of Vengeance and I enact cold justice!"  
  
"Big talk for a dead angel." The second WaruSeadramon smiled. "DARKSTORM!" Letting loose an onslaught of black electric spheres, but MagnaAngemon did not move. As the blast neared, he batted it away into the ocean with his arm shield.   
  
"Your crimes will be paid for." Rotating his sword around him in a circular motion MagnaAngemon called out, "GATE OF DESTINY!" And from the nonexistent circle there came golden doors. Golden doors then slid open and started to suck up the serpents like a vacuum. Having nothing to grip anything with, the three WaruSeadramon were just lifted from the water and sent into the gate, one by one.   
  
"I wish you didn't do it that easy." MetalGreymon said to MagnaAngemon as he lowered down, with the Gate sealing and dissolving behind him. "You made me look like a rank amateur."   
  
"My apologies." MagnaAngemon nodded to him.   
  
Garurumon walked over to the two and frowned. "But where did they come from? And why did they attack us?"   
  
"I do not know, but something tells me are to find out soon." MagnaAngemon scowled under his visor.   
  
"Way to go you guys." Tai said as the human partners ran over. "But I think we better get out of here before the police finally get the nerve to come and investigate."   
  
"Agreed." Matt nodded.   
  
"Hold on," T.K. pulled out his beeping D-Terminal. Opening the lid, he pressed a few buttons until he got to the screen to check his e-mail. "It's a message from Davis." Pausing, he began to read it before saying key-points out loud. "Emergency meeting at Izzy's house to discuss the random Digimon attacks?"   
  
"There were others?" Matt turned to T.K.  
  
"Yeah, it says that every one of us in a group were attacked by a Digimon." T.K. closed the D-Terminal putting it back in his pocket.   
  
"If we all were attacked I don't think it was random." Sora held Biyomon looking to the ground.   
  
"You're right." Kari held Gatomon in her arms. "I can almost feel it...something's out there..." She turned her head and looked out to the ocean.   
  
*** *** ***   
  
Back with the castle in the Dark Ocean the demonic lord, Daemon, waved his hands closing a portal before him. Laughing to himself, a tall elongated figure bowed before him, raised his head.   
  
"It seems they failed. You should've sent me."   
  
"On the contrary, they did not fail at all. The DigiDestined are not Tamers, they rely heavily on their Digimon's higher evolution forms. That information is vital for the upcoming battle." Daemon raised a glass filled with a red substance.   
  
The figure grunted and continued. "But we could have at less dealt them a blow by -- "  
  
"Silence!" Daemon stood, spreading his wings to their full length. "I did not waste energies and resources to free you for such insolent talk!"   
  
Wincing in fear the figure nodded. "Very well." He stood and turned, tapping his black-and-white mask. "I'll tell Dragomon of our progress."   
  
Daemon remained standing until the figure left. Once gone, he sat back in his chair and took a sip from the red substance. "Soon Destined...soon."   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Who is this mysterious figure? What does Daemon have planned for the DigiDestined? Find out on the next, Digimon: Digital Monsters!  



	3. "Opening the Gate"

Disclaimer: DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS and all related logos, names, and distinctive likeness thereof are the property of BANDAI and TOEI ANIMATION. Used under the licenses in North America by SABAN ENTERTAINMENT, BANDAI AMERICA, and FOX KIDS. The writer does not own Digimon, thus all characters and names are used without permission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The large, blue snake-dragon hissed wrapping itself around the large blue monster. Three heads roared in rage as the serpent coiled around, cracking the beast's ribs. Fighting, Deltamon was no match for the dragon. It was evident when the snake moved him from his stance on the ground, slamming him full force into the side of a tree in the park.  
  
"ICE WINDER!"  
  
The serpent opened it's mouth firing blasts of ice from its mouth into the eyes of main body of Deltamon   
  
"That's it Seadramon!" A tall-thin, blonde boy yelled from across the lawn of Central Park.   
  
A humanoid figure wrapped in blanket of crimson leapt forward, delivering in a snap kick to the jaw of the synthetic beast's main head.   
  
"Flarerizamon! Keep it up!" An African American boy, turned his red cap to the side and waved.   
  
"Get a good hold on him boys!" A small humanoid girl with green wings flew up pass the trees, hovering above the battle holding a large flower bulb. "Deltamon is a synthetic Digimon. He shoots energy from all three heads, his destructive power is tremendous!"  
  
"Thank you kindly for his trading card, Lillymon..." Seadramon grunted between his teeth as he tried to hold on to the struggling Deltamon. "But if you would be so kind..."   
  
"I think I will." She held out the bulb as it began to bloom much like a flower, revealing the barrel inside.   
  
"FLOWER CANNON!"   
  
The cannon let loose a sphere of green flowers, Flarerizamon added his own crimson flames to it. The ball of fire slammed into the face of the beast, sending him crashing into the ground and uprooting some trees.   
  
"We nailed him!" Lillymon giggled, placing her cannon on her shoulder. "Who needs the others?" Her laughter soon came to a stop as her mouth hung open in awe.  
  
"You're kidding me!" A pink haired girl watched with two boys as the beast stood up again.   
  
"You're telling me! He did not just take the full blunt of that!" The dark skinned boy turned to look at the blonde. "Michael, what are we going to do?"   
  
"I don't know, Phil. With the others away the best we can do is keep up the battle, and hit him hard! We have to do our best to hold him off." The blonde grimaced as Seadramon was caught in a snake-hand of Deltamon.  
  
"I wish the others were here to help." The pink haired girl looked on in horror as their Digimon were being tossed away from the battle by the three headed monster.   
  
________________  
Digimon: Digital Monsters  
In The Demon's Hand  
A Fan-Fic written by: Thomas Conner (TommyPR5@aol.com)  
Chapter Three: "Opening the Gate"   
________________  
  
Mrs. Izumi quietly closed the door to her son's room. She had just brought him and his friends some sandwiches and she did not like the expressions that awaited her. "I hate it when they get together like this. They always have such serious looks on their faces...they're too young for to act like it's always the end of the world..."  
  
"And that's the whole story." Izzy finished, turning back to his computer to try to open the DigiPort.   
  
"Sounds like we all had intense encounters last night." Matt stared around the equally divided room. The younger DigiDestined all sat on Izzy's bed while the older DigiDestined either leaned against a wall or Izzy's desk, or sat with their back's against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, what does it all mean?" Tai placed a hand on his forehead. After the encounter with the WaruSeadramon he was wiped out and ready to rest, but being the leader of the DigiDestined he had to stay strong and keep going. He could not let anyone see whatever pains he had.   
  
"Maybe it was just random attacks at that?" Yolei glanced around to everyone. "Random DigiPorts opening?"  
  
"Or maybe it was some new force waiting to challenge us." Joe replied pushing his glasses back on his face.   
  
"And I seriously doubt any wild Digimon would know where we all were last night." Cody added. "And attack us with such pinpoint accuracy."   
  
"I can't take this any more!" Davis stood suddenly holding out his D-3. "Whatever it is, it gets stopped now!" He moved quickly to face Izzy's computer. "I say we go in after it!"   
  
"That's the spirit, Davis!" Veemon cheered from the Digimon corner of the room, or the buffet side of the room.   
  
"Whoa," Izzy held a hand up. "I congratulate you on your spirit, but here's the problem. I can't locate the DigiPort doorway."   
  
Davis' face turned sour. "What?"   
  
"When our power was restored, after Tekkamon's attack, I tried to locate the DigiPort to have it on standby." Izzy turned back to his computer. "And I could not find it."   
  
"Think maybe a D-3 would be able to locate it?" T.K. stood, kneeling beside Izzy at his computer desk.   
  
"Unlikely, we tried that after Yolei and Ken arrived. But we can run the experiment with the other D-3s." Izzy turned to T.K. "Just to be sure."   
  
"Do what you have to, Izzy." Tai said in his best forced commanding voice. "We have to find a way back to the Digital World."   
  
*** *** ***  
  
The Demon Lord of Purgatory, Daemon, stood in front of a mirror in the throne room of the castle he established in the Dark Ocean world. But the image he was staring at was the image of a cloaked priest, the form he chose to show. But the form of ...  
  
"Daemon." The tall figure entered, upon seeing the image in the mirror backed away slowly.   
  
"Something, startle you?" Daemon slowly turned to face the figure, his right eye glittering a dark blue. Using sheer force of thought, the mirror shattered into thousands of pieces that littered the ground around the demon's feet.   
  
After swallowing and catching his breath, the figure spoke again. "N-n-no, but Dragomon requests an audience with you."   
  
"That temperate fool." Daemon spoke under his breath, turning his head sharply in anger; as the massive dragon made his presence known. Water started to sprout as the blue deformed dragon peered into the demon's throne room with glowing red eyes.   
  
"Daemon! We had a deal! Where is she?!"   
  
The Demon Lord turned to face the Dark Ocean master in his window. "Dragomon, you need to be subtle in attacking the Destined." He began to hover around the room.  
  
"What?" The dragon grunted following Daemon's movements throughout the room.   
  
"How about we just start destroying villages in the Digital World?" The tall shadowed figure spoke out of place.   
  
"Why don't we?" Dragomon's red eyes fell upon the shadowed figure.  
  
Enraged, Daemon turned to the figure his eyes glowing its darkest blue. "Understand this; our war is not with the general population of the Digital World. Just with the DigiDestined and those who would stand with them."   
  
"Why are you so concerned with the lesser beings of this world." The figure raised his head to look to the cloaked demon.   
  
"Because kings need subjects." Daemon turned back to Dragomon, but still speaking to the figure. "You will not win against the DigiDestined by brawling with them like drunken sailors with a Hollywood budget." Bringing his glance back to Dragomon, Daemon continued. "Leave me to my planning, I promise you will have the girl."   
  
Slowly, Dragomon started to sink back into the black waters of the Dark Ocean. "I am watching you, Daemon."  
  
"And I would not have it any other way." Daemon paused to wait for the aquatic beast to sink back into the ocean. "Pathetic Ultimate. He would not fathom what I have in mind." Tossing his wings back like a cape, Daemon hovered to his throne.   
  
"And what do you have in mind?" The figure stood.   
  
Turning sharply with his hand around the amulet on his neck, Daemon shot forth a blue beam of energy that struck the figure and sent him back down to his knees. "And you. Never speak out of turn. Again." As the beam intensified, the figure nodded. "What am I to you?" Daemon asked. The figure remained silent taking the beam in silence. "What am I to you!?"   
  
"Master..." The figure grunted almost spitting the word out.   
  
"And never forget that." Daemon lowered his hand away from the amulet, the beam fading. Smothering, the figure fell face first onto the ground.   
  
Daemon scowled heavily looking to the figure. "Now, I must keep the Digital Port hidden from them." His eyes glew in an illuminating flame effect. "Just while preparations are being made."  
  
*** *** ***  
All three of Deltamon's head's eyes began to glow green, as small balls of energy gathered to the mouths of each one.   
  
"Brace your shelves!" A bruised Seadramon hissed looking to Deltamon's MegaSeadramon head.   
  
"TRIPLEX FORCE!"   
  
Three beams of solid energy ripped into the air, leaving huge impressions in the ground as they passed. Simultaneously, each found their target and the two champions and one ultimate were propelled into the air.   
  
"Oh no, they've been hit!" Mimi yelled out in horror watching Lillymon crash into the ground, shrinking down into Palmon.   
  
"Betamon!" Michael called out as he broke into a full speed run towards the battle field to his fallen partner.   
  
"Michael, wait!" Phil shouted as he ran behind him. "You're going to get killed!"   
  
Deltamon roared in victory over the fallen Digimon. The beast turned his main head to look down to Michael, aiming all three heads to the ground.   
  
"TRIPLEX FORCE!"   
  
Deltamon cried again. Michael skid to a stop watching the three beams come toward him like a dear in highlights.   
  
"Out of the way!" Phil cried crashing into Michael, both narrowly avoiding the beams as they slammed into a park fountain causing an explosion.   
  
"Thanks..." Michael said shakily after pushing his heart back down his throat.   
  
"Don't mention it, Fearless Leader." Phil wiped ash and dust debris away from the brim of his cap.   
  
"OoOoO...even my bulb hurts." Palmon moaned sitting up.   
  
"Ouch...fin ache..." Betamon coughed.   
  
Flarerizamon, being a default champion, pushed himself to stand. Roaring, he tried to ignite his fiery aura and failed. "I got nothing..." He soaked sitting back down.  
  
"We just gotta keep fighting..." Palmon extended her leg roots into the ground, using them as a brace to stand.   
  
Betamon winced in pain, looking to the red mark down his side. The frog lifted his head watching Michael and Phil scamper away from the charging Deltamon. "Oh no..."  
  
"Keep going Michael, we can't stop!" Phil pushed the blonde teenager harder. "We don't want to be their lunches!"  
  
"But the Digimon!" Michael turned his head somewhat seeing the charging lizard towering above them.   
  
"They'll be fine!" Phil replied, then looked back. "I hope."   
  
Away from the chaos of the battle, Mimi Tachikawa typed furiously into a D-Terminal in hopes of sending her e-mail message to Japan in enough time. She paused as she hit sent, counting stops in her beat before the return message arrived.   
  
  
*** *** ***  
Izzy rested his hands taking a deep sigh before clicking send. He raised his head slowly to look out the window. He scanned the skies until he saw the large black-armored dragon raising above the buildings.   
  
Sora sat down on Izzy's bed, following his glance. "Hang in there Mimi, help's on the way..."   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Mimi's face lit with joy above receiving the message. "Help's on the w...--"  
  
Before she could finish her setence, the massive form of a four-legged dragon came hurling down towards the ground. The dragon's eyes flared a crimson red before it turned its attention to Deltamon and roared in two voices.   
  
Deltamon stopped his chasing of the children and fully turned his body around. The dinosaur grinned at the thought of facing this new opponent and charged full on into him. Charging forward, Deltamon's main head was caught in the golden claw of the dragon.  
  
Swinging him into the air with one claw, Imperialdramon roared again slamming the dinosaur down full force.   
  
"Mimi!" Ken called to her and the American DigiDestined as he ran up with Davis in tow.   
  
"You made it." She smiled.  
  
"And in record time." Davis gave the thumbs up. "Imperialdramon dropped us off beyond the trees, he thought it would be safer for us if he could battle without having to worry about is inside of him. And do we have stories to tell you!"   
  
"Save it!" Ken opened the laptop he was carrying. "Has Deltamon spoken or said anything threatening?"  
  
"Other than roaring and shooting off beams, no." Phil wiped at the brim of his hat.   
  
"Then he must be a wild Digimon brought to the real world by whatever brought the Tokyo attackers." Ken went to typing at the laptop.  
  
"Tokyo attackers?" Mimi rushed to stand in front of Ken. "What are you talking about it?!"  
  
"We'll explain later." Davis placed his D-3 to his lips pressing the bottom center bottom. "Imperialdramon! Don't kill him! He's just a lost Digimon!"  
  
"Will do Davis...." The ancient dragon spoke in a mixture of both Ken's and Davis' Digimon voices merged to make one. Folding his wings, the Mega Digimon tackled the champion at half strength.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!"   
  
Cody called out holding his white and orange D-3 to the monitor of Izzy's computer. The collected group of DigiDestined gathered to look, awaiting the digital gateway to appear. Moments lapsed and nothing happened. The Destined let out collected sighs.   
  
"That was everyone." T.K. said looking to his white and green D-3. "Everyone tried..."   
  
"We can't accept this." Joe leaned against the back on Izzy's chair. "Can we?"   
  
The Digimon, who have remained silent for the most part of the day, let out soft moans of frustration.   
  
"I'm with Joe!" Gomamon said his catch-phrase.   
  
"Yes, we can't let this minor set back get us down." Gabumon walked over and stood next to Matt.   
  
"We're not the DigiDestined for nothing!" Patamon leapt on to T.K.'s head pulling his hat over his eyes.   
  
"We've gotten over rougher spots than this!" Agumon gave a peace sign with his claws.   
  
However, the Digimon's pep talks had no effect on their depressed partners.   
  
"Come on," Biyomon tugged at Sora's folded arms. "We aren't just going to give up!"   
  
"Yeah, we faced vampires, killer clowns, and monkeys with personality disorders." Gomamon crawled up Joe's back and landed on his head.   
  
Looking to his trembling fist Joe silently nodded. "They're right! We can get pass this!" He reached into his pocket removing his Digivice. "We can't let this stop us!"   
  
"And we have to do is believe that we can!" Gatomon lap from Kari's lap.   
  
Slowly and with assurance, each of the DigiDestined slowly raised their Digivices and pointed them towards the computer.   
  
"Okay guys, it's all or nothing!" Tai commanded.   
  
"That's the spirit," Tentomon buzzed in the air. "now let me step over here and you guys try whatever it is you're going to try..."   
  
"Go get 'em Cody!" Armadillomon smiled looking to the grim and serious expression of his partner.   
  
"WOO-HAH!" Yolei yelled extending her arm a little further.   
  
"Oy..." Hawkmon commented rubbing his head.   
  
"Now, everyone together!" Tai looked back to everyone in the room.   
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!" The DigiDestined cried in unison. Each Digivice flared it's owner's crest color and shot into the computer monitor, coating the entire machine in white.   
  
*** *** ***  
On the other side, against a black background drawn in a green grid pattern, an ensemble of green robed Digimon raised their glowing hands over a small white block.   
  
"We cannot...keep...the Port...sealed!" One of the masked figure strained.   
  
"Their power...is...greater than our own..." Another cried in pain as the shock-waves of energy sent his red cape to the wind.   
  
"We must! Otherwise Daemon will have our heads!" The lead figure choked as the Digivices' powers were becoming too much for him.   
  
The small, white block rumbled and started to glow brighter and brighter. It grew until it exceeded the magical barrier around it and exploded in a flash of light. The DigiPort had been freed from it's prison.   
  
*** *** ***  
Izzy's computer beeped loudly as the gateway that led to the Digital World appeared on the monitor. The DigiDestined exchanged enjoyed glances, lowering their Digivices.   
  
"We did it!" Yolei jumped into the air. Soon, the other DigiDestined let out shouts of joy.   
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed sitting at the computer to begin typing.   
  
"What are you doing?" Matt leaned against the back of Izzy's chair.   
  
"Sending out an important e-mail." Izzy responded.   
  
*** *** ***  
"..." Ken read the e-mail message carefully. "The Port! It's open again!" He called looking up to Davis.   
  
"Imperialdramon!" Davis yelled out to their partner.   
  
"I heard!" Imperialdramon clasped his claws around Deltamon's neck lifting him off the ground. "Time for you to go home!"   
  
"DIGIPORT OPEN!" Davis faced Ken pointing his Digivice to the laptop. The D-3 glowed and the laptop chirped a sequence of beeps. The DigiPort, that acted as a gateway between the Digital World and the real world, had been opened.   
  
"Send us a postcard!" Imperialdramon growled lifting the dinosaur into the air with one hand and threw him towards Ken and the laptop.   
  
The blue dinosaur sailed across the air and let out a sudden cry of pain when he frozen midair. Trapped in the light of the laptop, he let out one last roar as he shrunk down into data and was absorbed into the Digital Port; sending him back to the DigiWorld.   
  
Imperialdramon kneeled downward to his human partners, his armor glowing a bright white, until his entire body was engulfed in the light. Now a pure stream of energy data, Imperialdramon's frame spilt into two beams shooting into the ground forming DemiVeemon and Minomon; Davis' and Ken's partner's in-training forms.   
  
Brushing a hand through his hair, Michael scooped up Betamon. "Intense."   
  
"Very." Phil added checking on Flarerizamon.   
  
Mimi let out a sigh and turned to Ken and Davis. "Tell us everything about these Tokyo attackers."   
  
"And boy do I have a lot to tell!" Davis, DemiVeemon in hand, ran over to Mimi.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Milord." A small figure in a green robe and red cape bowed before Daemon. "The Digital Port has been reopened..." He limped back in fear excepting the wrath of hell itself. "Forgive us!"   
  
The Demon Lord let out a low chuckle. "Excellent." He gripped the arm rests of his throne. "You may leave, Baronmon."  
  
The armored level Digimon opened an eye and cowered again before rushing out.   
  
"What are your plans..." The shadowed figure spoke, but paused before finishing his sentence. "Master?"   
  
"Take these." Daemon placed his clawed hand on his amulet and from it came four small black and white gems. "Use one on yourself, and the other three on Digimon of your choosing."   
  
"...Why give these to me?" The figure extended his hand taking the gems as Daemon offered them out to him.   
  
"You seem thirsty for the blood shed of the DigiDestined." Daemon's eyes flared a deep red before returning blue. "Go. Have fun."   
  
"At once." The figure broke into a wide grin looking to the black gems.   
  
"Do not fail me, Piedmon." Daemon turned away to walk to his throne, his wings falling over his body. "By the end this week, spill the blood of the DigiDestined."   
  
"Yes, my master." Piedmon turned to leave the throne room, laughing hysterically into the night.   
  
Sitting down to his throne Daemon picked up his glass of blood; taking a sip he laughed coldly. "Like a sheep to the slaughter."   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
How did Piedmon survive? What are these mysterious gems? And what other plans does Daemon have in store for the DigiDestined? All this and more on the next, Digimon: Digital Monsters!   



	4. "Enter the Chaos Masters"

  
Disclaimer: DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS and all related logos, names, and distinctive likeness thereof are the property of BANDAI and TOEI ANIMATION. Used under the licenses in North America by SABAN ENTERTAINMENT, BANDAI AMERICA, and FOX KIDS. The writer does not own Digimon, thus all characters and names are used without permission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Factorial Town, the machine city of the DigiWorld. Within the dome in the desert there stood a city that ran in machine perfection. The buildings were monuments of metal and the citizens were all champion level machine type Digimon. However, there was only one ultimate in the city. That Digimon was Andromon, ally to the DigiDestined. From his computer room in the tallest tower, he monitored the work of the citizens and kept the gears of the city oiled and turning.   
  
"All seems to be in working order." The android said in his mechanized voice. He shut off the monitors and stood up in his chair. "I think I'll go into a rest cycle..." Before he could shut himself down there came sounds of thunderous explosions.   
  
"What was that?!" The ultimate rushed to the nearest window.  
  
"WARNING LASER!"  
  
The Guardromon held up their wrist firing full blast at the black and white blur in a vain attempt to stop its advances. In an instance, the blur cut through the champion Digimon, slashing them down with precision. The shadowed figure kneeled, surrounding himself in the swirl of their deleted pixels.   
  
"Stop right there!" Two Mekanorimon rushed forward. The figure smiled rushing full force at the champion Digimon, separating their upper bodies from their waists.   
  
Andromon stepped back in horror bumping into a figure behind him. Turning slowly, he was jacked into the air by the throat. Grabbing on to the slender arm the android choked, trying to wrestle his way free. Gasping for air, Andromon caught a glimpse at his attacker.   
  
"It's...you!"   
  
The figure's lipstick covered lips formed a twisted smile. "For your allegiances, killing you would just be letting you off easy. No, I plan to use you as bait..." The figure laughed placing a glowing gem to the ultimate's forehead. "And as a tool."   
________________  
Digimon: Digital Monsters  
In The Demon's Hand  
A Fan-Fic written by: Thomas Conner (TommyPR5@aol.com)  
Chapter Four: "Enter the Chaos Masters"   
________________  
  
"We can't waste time in utilizing the DigiPort." Tai addressed the DigiDestined and Digimon in Izzy's room.  
  
"Agreed." Matt placed his ring hand against his lip. "We have to get in and find out what sent those Digimon through the gate."   
  
Tai nodded to Matt. He could rarely look him in the eye without thinking about Sora and how he pawned her off into his arms.  
  
"Before we all jump in clueless, we need to assemble a small group to trend the area and investigate first." Joe noted.   
  
Koushiro rubbed his temples trying to focus in on the monitor when all of a sudden it switched to a black-and-white grid pattern. "What's this...?" He eyed the screen closely noticing a flashing red beckon. "A distress signal." He announced pulling the room's attention to him.   
  
"What is it Izzy?" Sora leaned on the side of the desktop next to Izzy.   
  
"It's from Factorial Town..." He pulled up a picture map to match the grid patterns.   
  
"That must mean Andromon is in danger..." Kari held a hand to her mouth.   
  
"That settles it. That's our test point." Matt placed his finger on the grid mark representing Factorial Town.   
  
"I'm with you Matt." T.K. smiled to his brother.   
  
"Me too." Sora placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.   
  
Tai turned away, facing the window.   
  
"Count me in as well!" Joe added to the group.  
  
"Joe!" Gomamon cried, looking up from stuffing his face. "I'm proud of you, jumping head first into danger, into who knows what in a city we haven't been to in years!"   
  
"...On second thought..."  
  
"Oh no, you're going!" Matt walked over patting him on the back.   
  
"I'll go." Cody mouthed softly. "I want to know first-hand what's going on."   
  
"Then it's settled." Tai turned to face the group, taking his role as leader again. "You guys go into the DigiPort and find out what's going on, first in Factorial Town, then the DigiWorld period."   
  
"It's always some megalomaniac." Gabumon stood next to Matt.   
  
"And we always stomp his butt good!" Gomamon crawled up Joe's back landing on his head. "No offensive to Ken..."   
  
"Good luck everyone." Gatomon said from the top of Izzy's bookcase.   
  
T.K. waited a moment for the group to assemble behind him before raising his digivice to the monitor. "Let's do it! DIGIPORT OPEN!"   
  
The monitor beeped illuminating in a brilliant blast of white light. The light scanned over the humans and Digimon before shirking them down into bits of data. As they shrunk, they were brought into the monitor, through cyberspace, and off to the pocket dimension known as the Digital World.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Tokyo..." A tall figure parted his wings, towering above the city on a low building. "Such a wonderful place..." His lips curled into a twisted smile. "I shall enjoy making it my own."   
  
He leapt downward in the park, hidden by the brush. Letting a low laugh escape his lips, he held his hands outward.   
  
"ZERO FREEZE!"  
  
In a gust of cold winds, he shot forth packets of snow and ice from his claws. The complied packets of snow and ice began to turn the warm sunny park, into a frozen winter nightmare.   
  
*** *** ***  
"Whoa, check this out..." Yolei said pulling away from Izzy's window.   
  
"What is it?" Izzy rolled his chair over to the window. "HOLY SMOKES!" His face twisted upon seeing a portion of the city frozen in ice.   
  
"Oh my..." Hawkmon leaned up to the window.   
  
"This does not look good..." Tentomon peered out of the window.   
  
"Kari." Tai looked to his sister.   
  
"Right. Come on, Yolei." Kari announced with a hand to the door. "We'll investigate it."   
  
"Izzy, contact the others in New York." Tai looked next to the computer expert.  
  
"Right," Izzy rolled back to his computer. "I'll e-mail Davis and Ken and tell them to hurry back."   
  
"Roger." Yolei, with Hawkmon close behind, followed Kari and Gatomon.   
  
Tai finally lost his leader image, and fell back first onto Izzy's bed. "Oh boy..." He knew he could not keep this image up.   
  
"Tai, are you okay?" Izzy turned to him. "You've been looking flushed as of late."   
  
"I don't know, Izzy...Just..." He closed his eyes. "I thought MaloMyotismon would be the last of the evil Digimon...I thought it was over..." It was not the thought of fighting evil that had Tai down. It was the thought of doing it while watching his best friend and a girl he cares for doing it hand-in-hand.   
  
"Darkness will never be truly conquered." Izzy lightly slammed his fist into his hand. "Where ever there is light a darkness will always fall. But, if we remember what we are fighting for, evil will be kept at bay. --"  
  
"If the light is bright enough," Agumon began

"Darkness dear not trend." Tentomon finished on the side of Izzy's desk.   
  
"Precisely." Izzy smiled to his partner."  
  
"Can we handle these constant threats and expect to continue to lead normal lives..."   
  
Izzy was taken in shock. The once headfirst adventurer, Tai, had just basically said he could not handle danger and live happily. "If we couldn't, we would have never been chosen to be the DigiDestined."   
  
In an afterthought, Tai managed a real smile; something he had not done in months. "You're right. Izzy, you're right. Bring on the nasty, whoever it is. And we'll beat him and the one after him."  
  
*** *** ***  
Daemon eerily hovered silently up the spirals of the stairs that led to the top floor of his castle on the shores of the Dark Ocean. The mega smiled under his darken hood to the plans he had set in motion. "The pins are falling according to how I set them up..." He flight in front of a metal door. "And I have only just begun to plot my vengeance!" He entered the damp room confidently. The occupants of the room all frozen, each one trembling as Daemon glided on air into the room.   
  
"Process." He announced as if to no one yet everyone at once. Two guard Divermon shot glances at one another, taking deep breaths. In all their existence, they thought that they would never actually *see* Daemon in the flesh.   
  
A nervous Baronmon stepped forward slowly from a group, fighting on the idea of standing in front of the mega or just speaking from his spot across the room. "The BlackWarGreymon's seal... is taking longer to open than anticipated."   
  
The seal he spoke of was the one created by the ultimate anti-hero BlackWarGreymon. Created by darkness, his goal was to kill the DigiDestined and ultimately destroy the DigiWorld. However, he rejected that life and fought for his own purposes: to discover if he had a soul or not. In his quest, he destroyed the legendry Destiny Stones and went off on a journey to find the ultimate challenger to face him in battle. His journeys led him to the real world where he encountered the creator of his creators and laid down his life to protect the DigiDestined and seal a Digital Gateway over Tokyo. In the wake of his sacrifice, he discovered what he was looking for all along, friends and a heart to love them with.  
  
Daemon's cobalt eyes formed into a grimace. "Nevertheless. I have managed to slip one of my agents through a backdoor. He's an aspiring Daemon Corp trainee, and should keep the DigiDestined left in the real world occupied." Daemon placed his hands behind his back. He sensed when the DigiPort opened and the human entities entered the DigiWorld.   
  
"Not to uh...get in your business Mr. Daemon, sir." A Divermon waved from his post at a window "...but why not just send all of us through this 'backdoor.'" He pushed two fingers together bashfully.   
  
"For one reason you incompetent idiot." Daemon turned to face the ultimate. "If Dragomon wanted his forces in Tokyo, he would want his entire army in Tokyo. Not a few brush fires that could easily be extinguished."   
  
Satisfied with the answer, the Divermon backed away.   
  
Daemon turned his attentions back to the Baronmon. "Wizards." He folded his arms into the shelves of his cloak. "Do not fail me." Daemon knew he did not need them to open the DigiPort, but he could not risk using and draining his own powers for the upcoming struggle. "Understood?"  
  
The Baronmon nodded 'yes.'   
  
The mega tossed an orb to the nearest wizard. "Continue to work on the seal. If needed, I will reach into hell and snap that accursed anti-hero's neck myself to break his hold." 

  
*** *** ***  
  
"We've found it!" T.K. announced to the group as Pegasusmon made another swoop to the walking group.   
  
"That's great, because my blisters have blisters." Armadillomon groaned.   
  
"Something about this doesn't sit right with me." Matt looked back to the distance the group had to walk.   
  
"Tell me about it," Joe added as he climbed a sand dune. "First there's those attackers, then a distress signal from Andromon, and we land miles away from where it originated."   
  
"You really know how to see the roses in every situation." Gomamon said sarcastically.   
  
"All our questions are about to be answered." Sora said as she turned to help Cody over the dune.   
  
Cody let out a hard pant as he rested. Even in all his adventuring, the DigiWorld's landscapes and beauty would always be amazing in his eye. "Let's get going guys..." He said solemnly as the group marched towards the city in a dome.  
  
*** *** ***  
"This is spooky..." Yolei rested a hand against a tree frozen perfectly in ice. The tree was completely outlined in clear ice.   
  
"Digimon?" Kari asked.   
  
"Without a doubt." Hawkmon answered.   
  
"Not just any Digimon..."   
  
A voice spoke out seeming to come from every direction at once.   
  
"I am the Digimon that will finally rule Tokyo." The voice cried, several trees either cracked or explodes in a dazzling effect of ice crystals.   
  
Kari and Yolei cried out in sudden shock, trying to the shield themselves from the sharp projectiles. The white angelic figure leapt from a tree, kneeling before the group. "Do you like my Iceland?" The figure's red eyes flared. "It will be your home for some time..."   
  
"It's IceDevimon, the Fallen Angel Digimon." Gatomon leapt back in a defensive pose. "He's a silent demon of ice! He coldheartly attacks using his 'Zero Freeze' and 'Frost Claw' techniques!"   
  
"He's just a champion." Kari held out her Digivice to her partner.   
  
"So you know what the means." Yolei glanced to IceDevimon as his wings fell neatly over his body.  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" called out Kari. Her D-Terminal shot a pink beam forward from its antennae as a grid-like egg appeared on its screen. The beam intercepted her D-3, and the DigiEgg of Light materialized from the Digivice.   
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to..." Gatomon and the DigiEgg of Light spun amid a spiraling pattern of digicode and English. Behind both, the Crest of Light spun silently. Gatomon and her armor egg slowly came together, and a series of golden rings enveloped both. There was a flash of her ultimate, Angewomon, as the light swarmed around her; changing her into an elongated cat-like figure. Angelic wings ripped forth from her back and her face took on an oddly human metal-cast mask. She was now,   
"NEFERTIMON! The Angel of Light!"   
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" called out Yolei. Her D-Terminal shot a red beam forward from its antennae as a grid-like egg appeared on its screen. The beam intercepted her D-3, and the Digiegg of Love materialized.  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to..." Hawkmon and the DigiEgg of Love spun amid a spiraling pattern of DigiCode and English. Behind both, the Crest of Love spun silently. Hawkmon and his armor egg slowly came together, and rings of air surrounded both. There came flashes of Biyomon, Birdramon, and Garudamon before the change occurred. Two metallic wings exploded from a helmet as his body extended, becoming longer and larger. He took to the skies performing a loop completing the transformation into the incarnation of the Egyptian god, Horus,   
"HALSEMON! The Wings of Love!"  
  
Both of the armor Digimon took to the air, hovering upon the icy demon.   
  
"Make your move." IceDevimon chuckled.  
  
"Gladly!" Halsemon spoke in a rougher, deeper voice than Hawkmon. His eyes flared crimson before he announced "EAGLE EYE!" Shooting out a spiraling hypnotizing ring from his eyes.   
  
"CAT'S EYE BEAM!" Nefertimon's 'snake' head on her mask glowed firing off tiny arrow shaped lasers.   
  
IceDevimon waited a split second before dashing left to avoid both attacks. The ice monster took to the skies in a blur and appeared behind the armors in a flash. Letting out a chuckle, he sent two precise chops to the back of their necks taking both out of the sky. The two beast Digimon let out yelps of pain crashing into the ground in masses of tangled parts.   
  
Grunting and bearing his teeth, Halsemon shot straight back into the sky. His metallic wingtips illumined and he rammed into IceDevimon, metal beak first. The ice demon roared grabbing the sides of the hawk's helmet, not daring to touch the glowing wingtips, and began to struggle. The hawk struggled with the Devimon variant until he had the champion at the angle he wanted him.   
  
"TEMPEST WING!"   
  
Halsemon's glowing wingtips extended an arc of golden energy, slamming into the red bat on the white demon. Gripping his chest, IceDevimon snarled in pain as the force of the blast sent him gliding back.   
  
"Got you!" Halsemon called out. "TEMPEST WING!" He yelled again, this time he began to spin at such an incredible speed that he literary turned into a tornado suspended in the air; managing to catch IceDevimon in the dead center.   
  
*** *** ***  
Matt brushed sweat off his forehead as he leaned against the side of a metal building.   
  
Gabumon tugged and pulled at his fur, trying his best to find comfort. "Gee Matt...something about this doesn't seem right..."   
  
"Now you notice." Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "The city...is empty..."  
  
"But wasn't it empty the last time we came?" Biyomon flapped her wings, flying near Sora's head.   
  
"Well," Joe pushed his glasses back on his nose. "when we were last here, we were in the sewers."   
  
"Yeah." T.K. curled his hands into tight fists. "There's suppose to be Guardromon crawling all over his place..."   
  
An eerie wind blew across the empty city.   
  
"Something's not right..." Armadillomon breathlessly spoke out. "I...had this feeling...once before..."   
  
Cody looked down to his partner seeing the fear in his eyes and the constant shivering. "When you were near the dark whirlpool..." He said as if something had just dawned on him.   
  
"But why would you be feeling like that?" Matt glanced around.  
  
"Because he senses evil in the air!" A figured from the top of the tallest, yet nearest, building.   
  
"What in the..." Sora glanced up.   
  
"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the show of the century!" The shadowed figure extended his hands. "Introducing our theatrical performance of, 'Death of a DigiDestined'! Our stars;"   
  
Suddenly, the group was illumined in a bright spotlight.   
  
"That voice..." T.K.'s eyes lit with fear.   
  
"The DigiDestined!" The voice let out a thunderous laugh.   
  
"It couldn't be..." Gomamon's eyes began to tighten as he trembled.   
  
"Our co-stars." The figure snapped his fingers. "CHAOSSEADRAMON!"   
  
As the figure roared the beast's name, it exploded from his hiding place with a building's exterior. Coiling down he looked to the chosen children and let out a suppressed chuckle. His appearance was that of a MetalSeadramon, put his coloring was off. He was an old makeup white and black.   
  
"ChaosSeadramon, a mega level Digimon." The figure described the Digimon. "With his amazing cruising abilities he slides through the ocean floor, a steel god of the sea!"   
  
"Not good..." Joe backed up slowly.   
  
"And now, CHAOSWARGREYMON!"   
  
Roaring, the white and black variation of WarGreymon ripped from the ground in the famous mega Digimon's tornado attack. His spinning slowed until he came to a stop facing the group.   
  
"ChaosWarGreymon, another mega. Not one for talk, he pulverizes his enemies with his overwhelming power!" The figure announced.   
  
"That voice..." Patamon's eyes filled with anger.   
  
"And then there's me," As if rehearsed, all the spotlights rose above the buildings to highlight the announcer. "Piedmon." He said calmly, as paralleled to his raging battle cries. "Hello kiddies, I'm back." But he wasn't the normal Piedmon, he was a white and black variation; the same as the other two.  
  
"That's THE Piedmon?" Cody looked to the veteran DigiDestined as they all scowled.   
  
"Yeah...but...he's...modified himself somehow..." Joe grimaced, remembering being turned into a key chain.   
  
"And together we make up the new Dark Masters; the CHAOS MASTERS!" ChaosSeadramon hissed.   
  
"Not a very flashy name, but it fits what I was going with." ChaosPiedmon crossed his arms over his chest, letting out another maniacal chuckle.   
  
"How," Matt pointed to the demon clown. "How did you come back!"   
  
"And let me tell you, it was no easy feat." Piedmon performed a back flip off the building, landing neatly before the group on one knee. "As you know, during our last battle I was cast away into the Gate of Destiny...where, you thought I was deleted...I wasn't. The Gate led into a limbo...A dead zone. Time had no meaning and minutes virtually felt like years..."   
  
The DigiDestined began to move back as the other Chaos Masters rallied to their leader's side.   
  
"There I floated in that no gravity hellhole. My hatred for you growing, driving me closer and closer to madness... I waited for the day I would have you all before me again. I awaited the day when I would snap your necks and rip the hearts from your very BODIES...until...a benefactor freed me." Piedmon turned his head to the side displaying a twisted smile.  
  
"Benefactor? And who is that?" Matt stood in the front, attempting to be the leader in Tai's absence.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." Piedmon held out a slender finger and pointed to a building. "Behold!"  
  
The spotlights made a searchlight like blast, illuminating a metallic figure strapped to a cross on the roof.   
  
"Andromon!" Biyomon cried looking to the bruised and bloody ultimate.   
  
"I offered him power, a chance to join the group that would soon rule the Digital World. He refused." Piedmon scowled. "Delete them." He ordered the Chaos Masters. "Delete them all!"   
  
"I don't think so, pal!" Gabumon said taking charge of the Digimon.   
  
A model 01 Digivice shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy before exploding into pixels and falling down into the group of Digimon.   
  
"Gabumon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and he came to a stop he was the legendary wolf,   
"GARURUMON!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to..." She spun faster, until she was merely a blur. Then, there was a flash of light, and she came to a stop she was the giant bird,   
"BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and he came to a stop he was the aquatic beast,   
"IKKAKUMON!"  
  
"My turn?" Armadillomon raised his head to look to Cody, who nodded in agreement.   
  
A white and orange D-3 shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy, which shot out golden sparks until they formed into an armored creature with spikes. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into its component pixels and changing into a data stream that flowed into the spinning golden-colored rookie.   
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and when he came to a stop he was the armored dragon,   
"ANKYLOMON!"   
  
"They're megas..." Sora looked to the champion Digimon.   
  
"She's right, this isn't going to cut it..." Matt agreed with what Sora would not say aloud. "Go another step guys!"  
  
From Matt's 01 Digivice, Azulongmon's power surged forming the symbol for the Crest of Friendship for just a moment. Then it exploded forming into a stream of data that rocketed down into a spinning white wolf.   
  
"Garurumon digivolve to..." He howled with clear blue energy circling him, until it forced him to stand on his hind legs. His arms pulled outward becoming longer and his hands became bigger. His face stretched longer as a deep scar etched over his right eye. Pairs of earrings pierced his ears and dog tags rested around his neck. A leather belt with a shoulder pad crossed over his chest then formed a blue jean shelve on his left arm. He looked down to his left fist and a brass knuckle appeared. Ripped jeans with a skull head design and kneepads, one spiked, formed over his bare legs. Boxing outward with his right hand, another brass knuckle appeared. Spinning around, he performed a series of roundhouse kicks trailed by blue flames. The Beast Man Digimon threw his head back howling with power to the moon,  
"WEREGARURUMON...AH-WOOOOO!!!"  
  
From Sora's 01 Digivice, Azulongmon's power surged forming the symbol for the Crest of Love for just a moment. Then it exploded forming into a stream of data that rocketed down into the spinning great bird.   
  
"Birdramon digivolve to..." Letting out a bird cry, spiraling blasts of fire surrounded the phoenix bird as the changes began to occur. Thick, patterned wings ripped from the flames putting them out with a flap. She had now become more human-like with a muscular build. Her beak had smoothed out and she wore a patterned mask with a lone, white feather at the top. Long, blonde ponytail stretched down her back and two smaller ponytail-bangs rested neatly to her front. She gained two arms with three-talon hands and huge raptor like feet. Tossing her wings up, blue light shown displaying the ultimate Digimon. She was now the protector of the skies,   
"GARUDAMON!"   
  
From Joe's 01 Digivice, Azulongmon's power surged forming the Crest of Reliability for just a moment. Before exploding into a stream of data that rocketed down into the spinning walrus.   
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to..." Waves of water washed over the champion Digimon's feet, before sprouting into a gashing tower. Encasing the walrus, the water sprout went higher and higher until a green shell with three, jagged blades parted the waves. Lightning clashed and large, gray hand was held out took the metal hammer the lightning formed. Blue eyes looking to the hammer revealed an orange fur-covered face. The Ultimate raised his left hand that was covered in orange fur and held a heavy claw. Raising his hammer with his right, he was now the protector of the seas,   
"ZUDOMON!" 

  
"Isn't that a fine kettle of fish?" Ankylomon scowled. 

WereGarurumon kicked off Zudomon's shell, sailing into the air towards ChaosWarGreymon. "I got my dancer partner!" He roared then called after Ankylomon, who shrugged and followed.

"I guess that means the snake is ours, huh?" Garudamon looked back to Zudomon. 

"Bring 'em on!" Zudomon slammed his hammer into the ground.

"Go at it!" The partners of the Digimon called out. 

The battle began in a flash as WereGarurumon met ChaosWarGreymon claw-to-claw. Ankylomon charged forward, only to be smacked away by the Greymon blocking a high kick from the wolf. WereGarurumon grimaced as his leg started to buckle under the pressure of the WarGreymon's arm shield. 

Garudamon leapt to ChaosSeadramon only to get coiled in his metal grip. Zudomon roared in rage, bringing his hammer square into the top of the mega's head. The Seadramon's head jerked back quickly slamming into Zudomon, sending the marine Digimon crashing through several buildings.

The clown laughed at the battle that raged, turning his attention on the ones not engaged in the fight. "You..." ChaosPiedmon pointed to Patamon on T.K.'s head. "I have saved most of my hatred for you..."   
  
T.K.'s eyes widen in fear as the clown slowly stepped forward.   
  
"You, who locked me away in that damned Gate like a...like a...common weakling!" In 'you' the mega meant Patamon, or more to the point his ultimate form. The clown pulled a sword from the holster on his back.   
  
"And I'd do it again!" Patamon said as T.K. stepped back. Patamon arched his back. "T.K.! Ready?!"  
  
The mega continued to march forward. "They say revenge is a dish best served cold, and I have waited in a long line to taste this buffet!"  
  
Fighting back his fear, Takeru held up his Digivice. "GO!"  
  
A white and green D-3 shot energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy, which shot out white, sparks until they formed into a tall angelic figure. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into its component pixels and changing into a data stream that flowed into the spinning Patamon.   
  
"Patamon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and when he came to a stop he was the holy angel,   
"ANGEMON!"   
  
Azulongmon's power surged from T.K.'s white and green D-3 forming the symbol for the Crest of Hope for just a moment. Before exploding forming a stream of data that rocketed down into the spinning angelic champion.   
  
"Angemon digivolve to..." Feathers flew from his six wings as he was encased in a sphere of light. Eight new wings were formed and spread as the energy started to fade away. His feet were encased in metal boots as golden ribbons, written with DigiCode up and down, wrapped around his body. Extending his newly armored right arm, a purple beam shield was formed over it. Holding left hand into the air a purple energy sword ignited from a holster resting on his wrist. As the Crest of Hope glowed on his forehead, a purple visor formed from a pass atop his head and stopped at above his mouth. Slashing his sword, he was now the angel of vengeance,   
"MAGNAANGEMON!"  
  
"LET'S GET IT ON!" Piedmon roared in rage upon seeing the figure that caused his destruction and exile.  
  
"EXCALIBUR!" The ultimate angel held out his left arm, the purple blade igniting, to block Piedmon's charge. The two charged toward the other, each blade meeting the other. The moment the blades met there came a loud boom and crackle of electricity as the two tried to pull pass the other's defensives.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"FROST CLAW!" IceDevimon called out, with a mixture of attack fury and a cry of victory. His clawed hands, a pair of ice-sculptured arms launched forward, the hands gripping around Halsemon and Nefertimon's necks.   
  
"Oh no!" Yolei screeched in horror. 

"We have to do something!" Kari gripped her D-3 tightly in her hand.   
  
Visibly drained and sweating, IceDevimon's lips curled into a smile. "I...end...this now!" He commanded as the hands began to tighten around the armored Digimon's necks.   
  
"Hang...in...there..." Halsemon closed an eye as the hands lifted them into the area, their legs dangling above the ground.   
  
Just as the two began to loose consciousness, off in the distance a blade of electrical energy ripped through the air towards the group. The blade sliced the ice arms in two, shattering them into crystals and freeing the armored Digimon from the ice devil's grip.   
  
"Who dares!?" IceDevimon's eyes filled with rage as he turned in the direction of the attack.   
  
"Nice shot, Raidramon!" Davis leapt off his partner's back.   
  
"Don't mention it." The Beast Digimon nodded.   
  
"Sorry it took us so long." Ken, Wormmon in one hand, slid off Raidramon's back. "Mimi wanted to get to Info Central and learn of any developments."   
  
"And we wanted a burgers!" Betamon held a claw into the air.   
  
"Betamon!" Michael sweat-dropped.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's quit the exposition and bust this guy!" Phil pointed the white demon.   
  
"If we must." Ken set Wormmon down as he pulled out his D-3.  
  
A black and gray D-3 shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy, which shot out purple sparks until they formed into a humanoid insect. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into its component pixels and changing into a data stream that flowed into the spinning Wormmon.   
  
"Wormmon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and when he came to a stop he was the humanoid insect,   
"STINGMON!"   
  
A model 01 Digivice shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy, which shot out green sparks until they formed into a long blue serpent. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into its component pixels and changing into a data stream that flowed into the spinning frog.  
  
"Betamon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was merely a blur. Then, there was a flash of light, and he came to a stop, he was now the aquatic Digimon,  
"SEADRAMON!"  
  
"Flarerizamon, you have the best shot of taking this guy down." Phil looked to his partner.   
  
"Flame on." The fire covered Digimon said calmly.   
  
"Everyone else," Phil began.   
  
"Keep ice boy's hands tied." Davis finished. "GO!"  
  
"You heard them." Stingmon spread his wings.   
  
"Game time!" Raidramon leapt at the fear stricken IceDevimon.   
  
IceDevimon spread his wings fully, blinding the beast Digimon temporally. Taking it as a cue he leapt into the air, sailing side-by-side with Stingmon.   
  
"Have a nice TRIP!" The insect warrior reeled back slamming his clawed fist into the icy demon's jaw.   
  
IceDevimon let out a small cry of pain as he slammed into the ground, sliding through it, and into a tree.

"Hey! Frozen freak!" Flarerizamon stood above the downed demon. "FIRE TOWER!" 

The ground under IceDevimon began to rumble, as a small ring of fire ignited under him. "What the…--?!" He cried as the small flames burst into a tower shaped, raging inferno. From the flames he screamed in pain as Seadramon coiled in front of him.   
  


"Too hot for you? Try my, ICE WINDER!" Seadramon hissed coolly as a hard gust of wind, with ice chucks, flew from his mouth slamming into the chest of the champion Digimon.

IceDevimon's eyes widened in pain as he took several steps back, touching the ice shards in his chest. He glanced around as the Digimon surrounded him, cutting off every direction and possible escape route. He smiled as he chuckled, "That's why you are the DigiDestined." And he exploded in a blinding flash of pixels.

"What was all that about?" Phil wiped a little sweat from his head.

"That's it, I want some answers right now!" Yolei stomped. "What is just going on here!" 

"Something that isn't good, I know that much." Davis stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Right Ken…Right?" He turned to look at the taller boy.

"...Kari..." Ken was frozen dead still. "Do you feel that?"   
  
Kari nodded softly. "I do..."  
  
"Feel what?" Davis rubbed the back of his head. "I don't feel anything..."   
  
"You don't have to feel anything, LOOK!" Michael pointed out to the Tokyo bay area as lighthouses began to appear across the water, forming a barrier that blocked the edge of the city from the outward sea.  
  
"What...what's going on?" Davis blinked as the lighthouses shot out black waves of light.   
  
"...They're...from the...Dark Ocean..." Ken grimaced, trembling in fear.   
  
"They can't be!" Kari yelled in horror.   
  
"But they are..." Yolei added, remembering when T.K. had to rescue Kari from the dark world. "But...but...how?"   
  
The waves of black light all converged on one point, focusing into one narrow beam. A beam that ripped through dimensional barriers opening a gateway into the Digital World from the human world. On the other side of the gateway, hordes of Digimon, loyal to Dragomon, awaited the moment the gateway would fully open. Awaited the moment they could descend upon the city and take it for their master.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Are the DigiDestined prepared for what comes next? Find out on the next, Digimon: Digital Monsters! 


	5. "Captured Light"

Disclaimer: DIGIMON, DIGITAL MONSTERS and all related logos, names, and distinctive likeness thereof are the property of BANDAI and TOEI ANIMATION. Used under the licenses in North America by SABAN ENTERTAINMENT, BANDAI AMERICA, and FOX KIDS. The writer does not own Digimon, thus all characters and names are used without permission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LIGHTNING BLAST!" Raidramon cried slamming a beam of lightning into a black lighthouse at full strength, only managing to crack it.   
  
"ROSETTA STONE!" Nefertimon floated above a lighthouse, a pink energy illuminating from her armor, shooting out golden stone tablets from a wave of energy. Sadly, the tablets collided with the lighthouse and only crumbled; managing no damage to the dark edifice.   
  
Halsemon advanced on the lighthouse Flamedramon attacked, his helmet wing-tips glowing. "TEMPEST WING!" He called out and on command, his wingtips shot forth an arc of energy that hit a lighthouse, denting the side.   
  
"ICE WINDER!"  
  
"BLAZE BUSTER!"  
  
Seadramon and Flarerizamon launched beams of ice and fire that only seemed to faded away on contact with the lighthouses. Stingmon buzzed pass the two champion, buzzing a battle cry and kicking one of the towers from behind. In a rage, Stingmon launched a barrage of kicks and punches hoping to bring down the lighthouse with everything he had.   
  
"I won't allow them to pass!" The insect screeched in an ear-shattering buzzing.   
  
"Gah, this isn't working!" Davis yelled in frustration. Holding out his D-3 to Raidramon, the armor Digimon glowed a bright blue and shoot out a beam of the same color to the Digivice. When the energy faded, the Beast Digimon was once again Veemon. "We're getting nowhere fast and those portals are opening wider!"  
  
"The champion and armor Digimon aren't strong enough." Ken nodded to Davis raising his D-3.   
  
"We need more power!" Michael clenched his fist.   
  
"I'm with them, Kari!" Yolei nodded to Hikari, raising her D-3.  
  
Nefertimon and Halsemon glowed the energy color of their DigiEggs symbols, shooting the same color to their partner's D-3; reverting back to their default forms.   
  
"Guess you're right." Kari sighed raising his white and pink Digivice. It was a terrifying experience to be near the dark lighthouses or any part of the Dark Ocean. She never wanted to think about to see that place ever again.   
  
"They may try all they want." A small figure laughed to himself from atop a nearby building. "But they will not stop Lord Dragomon's ascend into this world. Nothing will."   
  
________________  
Digimon: Digital Monsters  
In The Demon's Hand  
A Fan-Fic written by: Thomas Conner (TommyPR5@aol.com)  
Chapter Five: "Captured Light"  
________________  
  
A white and blue D-3 shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy which shot out blue sparks until they formed into a winged human-like dragon. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into its component pixels and changing into a data stream that flowed into the spinning blue dragon.   
  
"Veemon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and when he came to a stop the silver symbol of his chest slashed behind the Phantom Dragon,   
"EXVEEMON!"  
  
A white and red D-3 shot beams of energy forward, which collected into a sphere of energy which shot out red sparks until they formed into an eagle with horns. This formation only lasted an instant before separating into its component pixels and changing into a data stream that flowed into the spinning bird.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to..." He spun faster, until he was only a blur. Then there was a flash of light, and when he came to a stop he was the giant bird,   
"AQUILAMON!"   
  
Gatomon and Stingmon stood with the other champion Digimon as they lined up in front of their respected partners.   
  
"Time to digivolve." Ken nodded.   
  
"DNA style!" Davis held out his fists.   
  
A black and gray D-3 faced opposite from a white and blue D-3. Both Digivices turning green and blue fired beams of energy, of the same color, that gathered into a ring of DigiCode. The ring spun around as the two champion Digimon took to the air.   
"ExVeemon!" The Phantom Dragon yelled flying toward the ring.  
"Stingmon!" The insect humanoid yelled flying toward the ring.  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..." Both called out in unison, their bodies glowing respectively blue and green. DigiCores flew around them as they spiraled around one another into the energy ring, fusing as one. On the other side of the ring, a set of white wings and a set of blue wings spread, as light reflected off the growing armor. The new being pushed his heavily armored gantlets from his chest while spikes began to glow from his shoulder blades. White light flashed from his red mask as he opened his newly formed eyes. Spiked claws with sword like daggers protruded from his heavy gloved hands as cannons appeared to his sides. Taking aim with the cannons, the Dragon Man opened fire at the ground around him. The two are now one as,   
"PAILDRAMON!"   
  
A white and red D-3 faced opposite from a white and pink D-3. Both Digivices turning red and white fired beams of red and pink energy that gathered into a ring of DigiCode. The ring spun as the two champion Digimon took to the air, flying toward the ring.   
"Aquilamon!" The giant bird yelled as his body was encased in a red aura.   
"Gatomon!" The holy beast laughed as her body was encased in pink energy.   
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..." Both called out in unison, their bodies glowing respectively red and pink. They spiraled around one another, into the energy ring fusing as one. On the other side of the ring, A thin colorless figure now stood. Suddenly, their visor flashed blue and became silver. Now their face had become clear, it was humanoid with red hair and huge Gatomon-esque ears on the side of its head. Wing-tips on the side of their arm glowed, becoming white and red. The belt around their waist flashed blue and became silver with a spinning red circle at the center. The upper body was white with silver chest armoring and the lower parts were raptor birdlike feet reminiscent of Aquilamon. The two had now become the Beast Man,   
"SILPHYMON!"  
  
"Let's get cracking!" Paildramon yelled, in two voices, as the cannons on his side began to glow in ominous white.   
  
"I'm with you!" Silphymon took to the air, its belt buckle illuminating crimson.   
  
"DESPERADO BLASTER!"  
  
"ASTRAL LASER!"   
  
Paildramon let loose his cannon fire and Silphymon launched a glowing aura in its shape. Both attacks hitting two separate lighthouses and causing them to explode in pixels.   
  
"All right!" Davis jumped in the air. "Two down,"  
  
"A billion to go..." Phil wiped at the brim of his cap.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon roared outward, a sphere of flames igniting midair slammed into a lighthouse causing an explosion of color and pixels.   
  
"LIGHTSPEED JABBING!" Togemon bull rushed a lighthouse, punching at her lightning fast speeds, managing to tip it over.   
  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" Kabuterimon finished up Togemon's job by taking out the lighthouse that blocked their partner's path.   
  
"They're appearing all over the city!" Izzy typed frantically at his laptop as he balanced and ran along with the champion Digimon.   
  
"What? No way!" Mimi looked back to him.   
  
"This is no joke, who ever it is, he's going to get it." Tai clenched a fist, trying to keep a leveled head.   
  
"I can't reach the team in the Digital World." Izzy slammed his fist onto the keyboard. "I hate to point out the obvious, but this seems to be some sort of setup!"  
  
"Don't worry about that." Tai ordered. "We have to get to the others, in a hurry!"   
  
"Right!" Greymon roared pushing onward.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"The seal has been successfully broken, Lord Daemon. Thank you for the power boost." A Baronmon kneeled before the Demon Lord at his throne.   
  
"Indirectly it was me, but you should be thanking the Chaos Masters." Daemon's eyes curled revealing he was actually smiling under his hood.   
  
"What do you mean my lord?" The Baronmon rose, titling his head to the side.   
  
"The Chaos Gems are a channeler of power. I gave them to Piedmon and in return, it boosted his D-Power and the power whatever other Digimon he chose as his teammates. The gems are directly connected with the orb I gave you."  
  
"I don't understand, my liege..." Baronmon scratched the side of his head.  
  
"I did not except you to understand. Allow me to finish. Whatever power the chaos gem wielder puts out, the orb absorbs and stores the power. However, the gems have a half-life. Whatever boost of power Piedmon is experiencing will be short-lived." Daemon's eyes flared.  
  
"But..." Baronmon paused, then spoke what he was wrestling with. "Piedmon will surely be destroyed by the DigiDestined."   
  
"He outlived his usefulness." Daemon's eyes now took a fiery effect. "Be sure you do no fall under that category."   
  
*** *** ***  
WereGarurumon howled in pain as ChaosWarGreymon successfully won their hand-to-hand grapple and lifted him over his head.  
  
"You're becoming a nucessain, wolf!" The Greymon snarled, throwing the ultimate through several windows.   
  
Ankylomon rushed forward to the Mega, as he neared he turned around swinging with full force his, "TAIL HAMMER!"   
  
The Dragon Man snarled, raising one of his shielded arms to block. The dinosaur hammered into the shield with force, each one of the spikes at the end of his tail snapping off.   
  
"You would dare interfere!" The ChaosWarGreymon growled the champion by the neck and tossed him outward. As Ankylomon's tail sailed pass, the Dragon Man caught hold of it and started to spin. He spun faster and faster until both of the bodies merged into a single spiraling tornado. In a hated battle cry, the Greymon slammed the champion into the side of a metal building leaving a huge dent in the side.   
  
"...That all you can take...or you want some more..." Ankylomon managed to choke as he slid off the side of the building. The champion Digimon fight a WarGreymon once, the legendary BlackWarGreymon. Then he deiced he never wanted to fight one again. This was just a kinder remainder why he made that vow.   
  
"Where is he getting it from?" Matt eyed the mega carefully as he two out the two Destined Digimon easily. Tai's WarGreymon displayed the levels of sheer fighting prowess this one has, Matt did not understand why this WarGreymon was so powerful.  
  
"Come on Andromon." Cody helped the android stand as he carried him over to Matt. "We're almost there..."  
  
"Thank...tha--thank you...you...you." Andromon said in a blurred, broken record like way. "For...for...fo-fo-for retrieving ... retrieving ... SYSTEM ERROR...me..."   
  
"Don't worry," Cody said sympathetically. "We'll repair you soon..."   
  
"We have the advantage, Zudomon." Garudamon hovered in the air looking down to ChaosSeadramon. "He's a fish out of water and should be an easy target."   
  
"Don't take me so lightly." The mega hissed in a strange mechanical voice. "I will not be taken down as easily as you would suspect, pathetic ultimate."   
  
"That's enough of your jaw!" Zudomon raised his hammer into the air. "VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Slamming the chorm digizoid sculpted hammer into the ground, Zudomon shot forth an electric beam in the shape of an arrow.   
  
ChaosSeadramon's fins flipped forward as the beam hit full force. It washed over and when it had cleared, the mega smiled, his armor crackling with electrical current. Before Zudomon could drop his jaw, ChaosSeadramon gave forth a call of "RIVER OF POWER!" And the same beam shot back at Zudomon, bringing the large muscular Digimon to his knees.   
  
"WING BLADE!" Garudamon summoned all the internal fire she held and launched forth a bird of fire.   
  
The bird screeched as it spread its wings and took flight. ChaosSeadramon waited until the bird was lined perfectly, and put it out with a swing of his tail. Hovering directly under the guardian bird, ChaosSeadramon revealed racks of missiles and torpedoes inside his back. "Locked on target." Was the only indication that the serpent gave before the missiles ripped into the air, each one slamming with deadly force into Garudamon's chest and wings. The force of the explosions was enough to knock the giant bird out of the sky and sending her crashing down through a building, crashing it under her weight.  
  
"Garudamon! NO!" Sora yelled. She went to rush to her partner but a firm arm caught her.   
  
"No..." Joe said trembling. "We have to let them hold up until MagnaAngemon defeats Piedmon." He wanted to check on Zudomon, but he knew he could not endanger himself and distract the ultimate from the fight.   
  
"Foul demon, return from the underworld from which you came!" MagnaAngemon grunted as another advance was blocked by ChaosPiedmon playfully leaping out of the way.   
  
"What's wrong Wings? Finding out you're not as strong as you thought you were? ARE YOU BEING OUTSTAGED BY SOMETHING YOU SEE BELOW YOU!" Piedmon roared. "TRUMP SWORD!" With a wave of his hands he shot eight swords forward, each one ripping through one of MagnaAngemon's eight wings.   
  
The angel cried in pain as the Clown Prince rushed forward nailing him in the visor. As he fell to the ground MagnaAngemon gripped his cracked visor in pain and anger.   
  
"Now you know how I felt when you humiliated me. When I'm done with you...I'm going find MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon and between the three of you, there won't be enough left for a thumbnail." Piedmon removed a handkerchief from his pocket.   
  
T.K. stood at the sidelines looking to the clown in terror. Remembering the trauma the mega put him through when he was a child. Turning everyone into keychains and hunting Kari and him down like dogs. "Stop him..." He said as a whisper. "Stop him here and forever, MagnaAngemon!" He called to his partner.   
  
MagnaAngemon held his side and spat out blood onto Piedmon's white boot. "I'll send you to hell before I let harm befall my friends."   
  
Piedmon's lips twisted into a wicked smile. "I've already been; and I have some space there waiting for you."   
  
*** *** ***  
Daemon stood the edge of the Dark Ocean, looking out to the black waves. "The time has come, your forces are about to breech the barrier between worlds."   
  
"I am aware of that." Dragomon rose from beneath the waves slowly with platoons of Divermon. "At last, the girl will be mine! Her powers shall be my own to manipulate!"   
  
"An associate will provide the needed distraction to keep the DNA mutants at bay until you can take the girl." Daemon crossed his arms behind as back.  
  
"My forces and I will pave the way for you, and together..." Dragomon rose his head to look upon the portal his dark magic had assisted Daemon in opening.   
  
"We shall forge a new age of darkness upon the world of man." Daemon chuckled. "My forces and I will be behind you as soon as you have laid waste to the DigiDestined left in the human world. My Chaos Masters will see to the ones that dared to enter the DigiWorld."   
  
"Come my army!" Dragomon held out an arm, a burst of energy forming a silver trident. "We have a world to conqueror!"   
  
The Divermon let out battle-cries as a tower of black light began to lift them from the water and towards the portal into the sky. They move forward and forward getting closer to the portal and closer to the real world.   
  
*** *** ***  
Paildramon dug his giant claws into the base of a lighthouse, ripping it from the ground, and tossing it out to see effortlessly. "Were in the world are they coming from?"  
  
"FIRE TOWER!" Flarerizamon encased a lighthouse in a wall of flames. "Do I look like I know?" Letting the flames die, he ducked as Seadramon sailed towards the smothering lighthouse.  
  
"ICE WINDER!" The serpent opened his mouth and in a gust of the breath, icy winds sailed toward the lighthouse. The wind simply breeze by the lighthouse and in reacting with the heat from the flames, shattered like glass.   
  
"It's looking good guys!" Michael yelled to the Digimon. "Keep it up!"  
  
"Guys," Phil pointed out to the ocean. "Not good!"   
  
The remaining lighthouses all over the city began to glow an eerie green before each shot out a focused beam that gathered over the ocean. The beams merged forming a giant, spiraling portal the now violent turning waters.  
  
"Not good at all." Ken choked as the from a portal an immense castle dropped from the portal like a rock causing a loud splash and rain to shot up everywhere. The beams shot backward over the city creating a ring that stretched to the very ends of the city. The rings began to glow as the smaller portals finally gave and a virtually endless army of small, blue fishmen poured from them.   
  
"Oh no! Those are Divermon!" Silphymon said as it sailed pass overhead. "They're ultimate level Digimon that attack using their 'Striking Fish' technique!"   
  
"If it is a fight they want." Seadramon hissed as he coiled downward.   
  
"Then it's one they're a-gettin'." Paildramon slammed his fist into his hand.   
  
"Come my brethren!" A lead Divermon held his spear into the air. "For the glory of our master!"  
  
"For the glory!" The mindless cogs cried as their onslaught began.   
  
*** *** ***  
"What is happening to me..." ChaosWarGreymon began sweating as he dodged each of the WereGarurumon's snap kicks. He dodged and block and dodged until finally one caught him square in the face. Then another struck. And another and another.   
  
"Slowing down?" WereGarurumon grunted. "Too bad!" He leapt into the air above the mega Digimon. "GARURU KICK!" The wolf howled kicking outward, creating an arc of energy.   
  
The Greymon roared loudly as he used the shield on his back to block, the force of the energy sending him crashing into the ground.   
  
"Let's see if you can take your own medicine!" Ankylomon bull ran toward the fall mega, grabbing him by his shoulders. "MEGATON PRESS!" The dinosaur lifted the Dramon Destroyer over his head and began to twirl him around. Grunting with force, the champion threw the mega into several buildings.   
  
ChaosSeadramon panted as he glance around for Garudamon. "Here birdie..." He grimaced in internal pain. "birdie...birdie..." He locked his guidance systems scanning the clouds until he found the massive guardian bird. "GOT YOU!" His back opened and again he let loose a barrage of missiles.   
  
"Correction!" Garudamon sailed pass the slow moving missile with relative ease. "GOT YOU! PHOENIX CLAW!" Her talon coated in fire, the ultimate slams it into the eyes of the cyborg Digimon. The serpent hissed loudly as the glass from his optic shattered in his eye. Violently, Garudamon ripped the talon back out, the huge claw covered in a strange mixture of blood and oil.   
  
Zudomon roared leaping on to the snakes back. Grabbing the Seadramon in a head lock, the ultimate raised his hammer above his head. "Time to say goodnight. VULCAN'S HAMMER!" Zudomon slammed the hammer down onto ChaosSeadramon's head crushing his helmet under the pressure. The loss of the main computer sent the rest of his body shaking in a violent explosions as section by section until he was just an inert, smothering mass.  
  
"ChaosSeadramon, the fool!" Piedmon caught the tail-end of the explosion from the corner of his eye as MagnaAngemon sailed pass his defenses impaling his side with Excalibur. The clown's eyes widen as he saw the angel forcing the arm sword deeper and deeper. "I really hope you hit bone..." ChaosPiedmon gripped the ultimate's arm. "Because that's the only way you're going to stop me!" The mega ripped the arm from his body and tossed the angel back.   
  
MagnaAngemon caught himself midair and hung. "The invincible Chaos Masters not up to your set standards."   
  
"It's impossible...the gems...where supposed to give me power..." Piedmon balanced a hand to the huge blood spot at his side. "I don't understand..."  
  
"GATE..." MagnaAngemon's sword ignited in a flare.   
  
"No..." Piedmon's eyes widen as he remembered the look in Daemon's eyes. "He...he..."  
  
"OF..." The angel made a circle motion in front of him creating the outline of a ring.   
  
"He did something to me..." Piedmon looked to his hand as he noticed it began blink back and forth between his current form and his pervious one.   
  
"DESTINY!" The ultimate summoned forth a golden doorway from the nonexistent ring. It spun silently as the gate opened to reveal a white void.   
  
"NO!" Piedmon stumbled backward, freezing in fear. "I won't go back there! You will not send me back there!" He rose his hand to attack, but it was stopped by a strong arm.   
  
"I don't think so." WereGarurumon growled. Sending a sharp kick to his midsection and another to the bloody spot on his uniform, the wolf managed to weaken Piedmon and toss him into the gate. "And this time, don't come back!"  
  
"If I'm going back, I'd be damned if I'm going alone!" Piedmon laughed maniacally as he spun out a ribbon from his hand wrapping it around Sora.   
  
Sora, stunned, fell to the ground and was dragged toward the portal. "Let me go!"  
  
"SORA!" Matt yelled as they grabbed her and acted as an anchor. "Let go of her you creep!"  
  
MagnaAngemon scowled under his visor as he moved to stand beside the gate. "You are going and alone at that." MagnaAngemon slashed Piedmon against his throat and in the same movements, cut the ribbon.   
  
Choking on his blood, Piedmon reached for the angel as he fell backward into the void and the gate closed, vanishing in a spin of pixels.   
  
ChaosWarGreymon moaned in pain as the black and white on his body literary ripped upward in pixels, returning him to his true orange coloring. "What...happened..." The WarGreymon stood, rubbing his head.   
  
"You mean you don't remember?" Ankylomon eased toward the Dragon Man.  
  
"I remember fighting a Piedmon and it all went black..." The mega stood, placing a hand to his helmet.   
  
ChaosSeadramon cried in pain as the effect happened to him, returning him to a MetalSeadramon. "Ow...what hit me...Scan memory." He commanded and what was left of his systems gave him the visual read out on the fights and what he had did as Piedmon possessed him. "Oh my...I can't...I don't...believe what I have done..."  
  
"They don't remember?" Joe pushed his glasses back on his nose. "Does that mean it was some kind of spell?" He looked to Matt.  
  
"Could've been..." Matt shruged.  
  
The ultimate and champion Digimon all shrunk down to their rookie forms, except for MagnaAngemon, and gathered with their respected partners.   
  
"How'd I do?" Biyomon asked Sora as she snuggled in her arms.   
  
"You did good." Sora smiled cheerfully.   
  
"Andromon, hold." MagnaAngemon kneeled before him. "MAGNA ANTIDOTE!" From the ultimate's wings, holy water sprayed forward healing Andromon's wounds and system.   
  
"Thank you, DigiDestined." The Android stood slowly. "Again, I owe you my life."  
  
"Don't mention it. Just call it a debt card." Biyomon smiled. "You save us, we save you."   
  
Andromon smiled, but it faded when he glanced to the battlefield that was once his home. "It will take time to repair..."  
  
"And repair it shall." WarGreymon said as he and MetalSeadramon approached.   
  
"Yes, we shall help you and serve as the city's protectors for our crimes." MetalSeadramon lowered his head.   
  
"Thank you." Andromon looked to them. "You're help will be appreciated."   
  
"You guys," Joe called the other DigiDestined to his side. "There's trouble. I just got a fragmented e-mail from Izzy."  
  
"What did it say?" Sora's face went from one of joy to one of concern.   
  
"It's a...city wide attack." Joe sighed.   
  
MagnaAngemon frowned looking to the sky. "Then we must go."   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Paildramon gripped two Divermon by the forehead, crushing their foreheads in. As their bodies exploded in his hands, he reeled back opening a full out barrage of laser fire on an oncoming group.   
  
Silphymon spun around quickly delivering a kick to the forehead of a Divermon, a punch to the jaw of another, and an elbow strike to another; each blow sending the poor ultimate flying into the air.   
  
Somber clapping caught Silphymon's ears. Perking them, the ultimate moved his ears then his body in the direction of the clapping. "You!"  
  
"That it is." The being step forth. "And I am impressed!" He placed a hand to the holster on his back.  
  
Yolei blinked. "Isn't that..."  
  
"Ninjamon, the Mutant Digimon. He moves from shadow to shadow, both body and soul well trained, as a master spy!" Seadramon hissed.   
  
"You?!" Silphymon panted, promptly talking as Aquilamon.   
  
"That is right, Samurai." Ninjamon removed his blade addressing the Aquilamon in Silphymon.  
  
"You work for these forces now?" Silphymon took a pose.   
  
"I work for the highest bidder, Samurai." Ninjamon chuckled. "And if I am not mistaken, we have a dance to finish."   
  
The DNA digivolved Digimon became encased in pink light, separating in a burst into Hawkmon and Gatomon.   
  
"Hawkmon!" The holy beast looked to the rookie. "What are you doing!?"   
  
"Old score, I have to settle this." He said with grim determination.   
  
Yolei closed her eyes and sighed. "Let him do what he has too..." She opened them looking to the raging skies. "Go get 'em Hawkmon."  
  
The rookie nodded to his partner.   
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" called out Yolei. Her D-Terminal shot a green beam forward from it's antennae as a grid-like egg appeared on it's screen. The beam intercepted her D-3, and the DigiEgg of Sincerity materialized from the Digivice.  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to..." Hawkmon and the DigiEgg of Sincerity spun amid a spiraling pattern of DigiCode and English. Behind both, the Crest of Sincerity spun silently. Hawkmon and his armor egg slowly came together, and rings of leaves surrounded both. There came of flashes Palmon, Togemon, and Lillymon before the change occurred. His limbs sprang out, holding deadly shurikens. His body sprang about before coming together in a slinky motion.  
"SHURIMON! The Samurai of Sincerity!"   
  
"Aw yes, Samurai..." Ninjamon smiled.   
  
"Bring it, short-stuff." Shurimon coiled his arms close to his body.   
  
In a blur of movement, Shurimon met Ninjamon shuriken to sword. Each fighter then vanished beyond the other's line of vision, only to reappear at only given point to connect blades again, and vanish in the wind again.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari held up her D-3. "We're not out of this fight yet!"  
  
"I'm afraid you are!" A Divermon tossed his spear toward Kari, knocking the Digivice from her hand. "Get her!" He commanded and several Divermon tossed there spear, trapping the girl in a net.   
  
"Let go of her!" Gatomon hissed, rushing forward on all fours.   
  
As she neared a Divermon swung his spear quickly, knocking the feline out cold.   
  
"Gatomon!" Paildramon roared in anger rushing forward.   
  
"Not so fast, freak!" A crowd of Divermon gathered in front of the combined ultimate.   
  
"And which one of you is going to stop me!"  
  
"I am." A voice calmly said as a force of energy sent Paildramon reeling, crashing through several buildings. When his propelled body came to a stop he separated into ExVeemon and Stingmon, who glowed and became Veemon and Wormmon respectively.   
  
"Veemon!" Davis cried. "Who did that..."  
  
"It's...you..." Ken trembled as the towering beast stood before them. "Dragomon..."  
  
"Former emperor..." The man-dragon hissed. "It is a pleasure to see you again. A shame this...reunion cannot be met under better circumstances."   
  
"Let's drop 'em!" Seadramon cried from behind the dragon, leaping toward him.   
  
Dragomon extended a fist, using it again the dragon's own speed against him, as Seadramon slammed face first into it.  
  
"Okay..." Flarerizamon looked around him. "Guess it's on me!"   
  
Dragomon growled as he revealed a silver trident on his person. "Now, prepare to taste the FORBIDDEN TRIDENT!"  
  
With his command, the street began to crack and powerful winds pushed Flarerizamon back, slamming him into the side of a store, leaving a crater on the side of the wall. Dragomon let loose a maniacally laugh as he spun his trident above his head, using it to open his stronghold on the waters of the Tokyo Bay.   
  
"Come my dear." Dragomon latched a tentacle on to Kari. "We have catching up to do."   
  
"NOVA BLAST!"   
  
Before Dragomon could bring Kari near, a burst of fire struck his back bring him to his knees. "Who dares defy..."  
  
"Get your slimy paws off my sister!" Tai yelled, fists clenched, with Mimi and Izzy standing behind him.   
  
"Digimon Attack!" Greymon roared as Kabuterimon and Togemon rushed with the toward the ultimate.   
  
Dragomon grunted and grabbed Kabuterimon's leg as he passed overhead. Then he proceeded to use the beetle as a bat, knocking Togemon and Greymon away.   
  
"Togemon!" Mimi gasped.  
  
"Kabuterimon!" Izzy called out.   
  
"I have no time for this!" Dragomon snarled. "Come..."  
  
"NO! Let go of me!" Kari cried struggling to be free of the net.   
  
"No use, my dear." The dragon's lips parted into the smile and he took flight heading toward Tokyo Bay.   
  
"Get back here!" Tai and Davis yelled as he ran behind Dragomon.   
  
"Damned humans!" Dragomon pointed his trident toward the remaining DigiDestined. "Be gone!"   
  
*** *** ***  
  
Andromon rubbed his temple as he typed at Factorial Town's main computers. "What's...wrong with me..."  
  
Inside Andromon's chest, a gem glowed ominously. Festering inside him, the remaining Chaos Gem waited, finishing a download.   
  
"I told you, you would be used as my tool..." A dark voice chuckled.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"What happened here?" Matt looked to the streets in horror. The scene was out of a movie with buildings crumpling and the streets literally been ripped from the ground.  
  
"Oh no..." Sora cupped a hand over her mouth, pointing the group of bodies that laid on scattered across the ground. "The others!"  
  
"No..." T. K. rushed forward and stood looking out to the bodies that laid spread out. "...Where is she?"  
  
"No...no..." A voice choked from beneath T.K. "Give...Kari...back..." It moaned, struggling over each word.   
  
T.K. frantically looked around trying to pinpoint where the voice came from, finally kneeling down to the awaking Davis. "Davis, where's Kari?!" T.K. shook Davis, who only blinked and tried his best to keep his eyes open.   
  
"He...has her..." Davis coughed as he began to give way.   
  
"Who?!" T.K. demanded.   
  
"Dragomon..." Were Davis final words as he lost conscientiousness and fell limp.  
  
T.K., eyes trembling in a mixture of fear and anger, slowly rested Davis' head to the ground. Water gathering at the bottom of his eyes, he stood sharply and looked out to the twisted castle that now stood at the center of Tokyo Bay. "Dragomon! I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth!!" T.K. held out his D-3, with thoughts it could be used to broadcast his message louder. "I'll hunt you until you return her! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"   
  
The only response T.K. was given was a clash of thunder and a glow given at the top of the castle.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Can the DigiDestined free Kari from Dragomon? Will they be able to face the power of the undersea master? Find out on the next, Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
  
  



End file.
